Black Rose prologue
by MindoriDawn95
Summary: When a young girl's father get's a new job to become the new Hokage, She is forced to move back into the village she lived in while she was a baby. With a new school, A new village and new people she's starting to realize things might not be so bad, but what does she do when it comes to falling in love with the wrong person?
1. Prologue

Black Rose Prologue

Mindori's POV

As im opening my eyes and adjusting to the light, I hear my mother yelling at me to get ready for school, and as I wake up I realize that everything had changed.

-Flashback-

Hinata: "Mindori me and your father need to discuss something with you."

Mindori: "What is it mother?"

Naruto: "We're moving back to Konoha"

Mindori: "What?! But why?"

Hinata: "Because your father is going to be the next Hokage isnt it wonderful!"

Mindori: "Oh well I guess when do we leave?"

Naruto: "In a week so pack up!"

Mindori POV

We used to live in Konoha when I was A baby but I dont remember much of it. My parents are so excited but, im scared to death, and A little annoyed because I know that'll mean I have to find new friends.

Im a 13 year old girl who never makes alot of friends. To tell you the truth i've always been the bullied instead of the one doing it, but as much as I hated it that week came faster than I wanted it to.

Normal POV

Naruto: "Welcome to our new home Mindori!"

Mindori: "Oh goodie."

Hinata: "Come on sweetie whats wrong?

Mindori: "Nothing Im just worried about scool I guess."

Naruto: "Dont worry your going to be just fine in school."

Mindori: "Yeah easy for you to say."

Naruto: "Come now help with the bags."

Mindori: "Yes father"

-After a week had passed it was almost time for school to start up-

Mindori: "Mom im going to take a walk!"

Hinata: "Ok becareful!"

Mindori POV

As im walking around town I realize it's actually a cute little village, but it still doesn't take away my nervousness about school starting up soon.

{Ugh! Why did we have to move now!}

I start thinking to myself until I feel something bump into me.

Mindori: "Oh im so sorry!"

?: "Dont worry about it im fine. Are you alright?"

Mindori: "Yes I am! Im very sorry."

?: "Its alright. Are you new here?

Mindori: "Um I guess you can say that."

{Oh wow im not in this village a month and I already make a mistake}

?: "Yo man hurry up!"

?: "Im sorry I have to go. Maybe we will see eachother again. Bye!"

Mindori: "Bye"

{I wonder who he was? Hm.. Oh well.}

As im standing there watching him walk away I didnt know that me meeting him would slowly change my life for the worst.


	2. Chapter 1

**Black Rose Chapter 1**

**Mindori's POV**

**As I go downstairs I see everyone sitting around the table. **

**Mindori: "Goodmorning"**

**Everyone: "Goodmorning"**

**I sit down to eat and walk to school, but as soon as im standing infront of the school I freeze.**

**{Wow! This place is huge! Well here goes nothing.}**

**I walk in and im automatically stared at.**

**Skyler's POV**

**I walk into the school and meet up with my friends.**

**Skyler: "Hey guys."**

**Friends: "Hey!"**

**As we talk something caught the corner of my eye and I look and get the shock of my life.**

**Asuma: "Hey you ok? Skyler? Hello!?"**

**Skyler: "Huh? Oh sorry."**

**Asuma: "Whats wrong?**

**Skyler: "Isnt that the girl I ran into the other day?"**

**Asuma: "Huh?" -He looks- "Yeah I think it looks like her"**

**As I see her talking to a teacher I notice by looking at her she looks shy or maybe even scared.**

**Mindori's POV**

**{Oh my gosh, I cant believe how many people have bashed into me already, how rude!}**

**I walk into the class and sit down in the back.**

**{This is nerve-racking I wish this day would get over with already}**

**Normal POV**

**Teacher: "Hello class and welcome to your first year of middle school! Now everyone we have a new student. Mindori would you come up here please?"**

**-She shyly walks infront of the class and plays with her fingers-**

**Teacher: "Everyone this is Mindori Uzumaki her father is the new hokage. Sheena sweetie will you show Mindori around and explain everything to her?"**

**Sheena: "Sure"**

**-Mindori walks to her and sits beside her-**

**Sheena: "Hey! My name is Sheena Marie Uchiha."**

**Mindori: "Hello im Mindori Dawn Uzumaki."**

**Sheena: "What classes do you have"**

**Mindori: "Oh well spelling is first, Second is math, third is science, fourth is homeroom, fifth is gym then language.**

**Sheena: "Ok we have most classes together. Yay! Maybe we can become good friends!"**

**Mindori: "I hope so but what is homeroom"?**

**Sheena: "You will come back in this class and hangout until the lunch bell."**

**Mindori: "Oh alright I understand."**

**Sheena's POV**

**I show the new girl all the ropes and something dawns on me.**

**{I wonder if Sky will like her?}**

**I giggle a little under my breath and as the bell rings we go to our next class but I was disappointed that I didnt have it with Mindori.**

**Skyler's POV**

**I sit down in my seat beside my bestfriend Asuma and we start talking.**

**Skyler: "I wonder how this year is going to turn out."**

**Asuma: "Knowing you your going to fail."**

**Skyler: "Shut up haha! Im not that bad in all my classes."**

**Asuma: "Whatever you say bro haha!"**

**Just as me and Asuma was throwing paperballs at eachother I noticed the same girl from before walked in and sit in the back row.**

**{Hm I wonder if she remembers me? I didnt get the chance to get her name, Maybe I should talk to her.}**

**But before I could get the chance the last bell rang.**

**Mindori's POV**

**I was introduced in the class as before but I was lonely because Sheena wasnt in the same class, And as I was thinking I got interrupted by the teacher speaking.**

**Teacher: "Um Skyler can you trade Mindori places please."**

**Skyler: "Aww come on really?"**

**Teacher: "Yea really cause you know you and Asuma cant sit by eachother because you get into too much trouble"**

**Skyler: "Yes Ma'am."**

**I pick up my stuff and trade places with the person she told me to and as we passed eachother I get the feeling ive seen him somewhere before.**

**Normal POV**

**-Class ends and it gets lunch time-**

**Sheena: "Mindori! Over here!"**

**-Mindori goes to her tabel-**

**Mindori: "Hey Sheena."**

**Sheena: "Hey chicka! Come on you can join us!"**

**Mindori: "Thanks."**

**-She sits down shyly and realizes that Sheena knows alot of people-**

**Sheena: "Hey girls shut up and listen. This is my new friend Mindori Dawn Uzumaki so everyone be nice shes new and shy."**

**Mindori: "Um h-hi everyone."**

**-She looks down playing with her fingers-**

**Sheena: "This is Tifa one of my crazy bestfriends and that over there is Rebecca shes just as crazy and last but not least this is Pandora shes the craziest haha!"**

**Pandora: "Hey! I am now haha! Anyway hey chicka welcome to Konoha!**

**Mindori: "Thankyou!"**

**Tifa: "So tell us about you!"**

**Rebecca: "Yeah come on tell us!"**

**Mindori: "Haha ok!"**

**-Mindori tells them about herself and her and the girls become closer friends. When the bell rings they all go to gym.-**

**Mindori: "Oh wow alot of people have gym dont they?"**

**Sheena: "Everyone has gym after lunch"**

**Mindori: "Oh wow"**

**Gym Teacher: "Ok everyone welcome back to school, today were going to play dodgeball so girls vs boys. Ready and, Go!"**


	3. Chapter 2

Black Rose Chapter 2

Normal POV

-Shortly after dodgeball started everyone was dropping like flies-

Tifa: "Sheena look out!"

Sheena: "Huh?"

-She looks and gets hit with the ball-

Sheena: "Oh come on!"

Skyler: "Learn to pay attention haha"

Sheena: "Shut up"

Skyler's POV

After I got my sister out of the game I noticed Mindori isnt doing to bad for the new girl.

Asuma: "We need to take the new girl out shes becomeing a handful."

Skyler: "Ok I got her."

Sheena: "Come on Mindori!"

{Yeah sure distract her Sheena.}

I throw the ball at her but she dodges it and she throws one at me and I dodge it until after a few balls I finally hit her and we win.

{Finally!}

Gym teacher: Ok class go get changed and get a drink of water.

I look over and see Mindori panting.

Asuma: "Dude how hard did you throw the ball?"

Skyler: "Not that hard atleast I dont think."

Asuma: "You should go check on her."

Skyler: "I guess I can."

I walk over to her and hear her breath hard.

Skyler: "Hey are you ok?"

Mindori: "Yeah im fine im just short on breath."

Skyler: "Oh I didnt hurt you did I?"

Mindori: "No not at all im fine"

-She smiles at him-

Skyler: "Ok well see you around"

Mindori's POV

I get changed and get a drink of water before heading to my next class.

{I wonder if Sheena is in my next class?}

As im walking and thinking I run into someone.

Mindori: "Im sorry"

Skyler: "Oh dont worry about it. Are you hurt?"

Mindori: "No not at all!"

Skyler: "Didnt we do this before?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Skyler: "Close by the market the other day we bumped into eachother remember?"

Mindori: "Oh now that you mention it we did didnt we? Im sorry about that."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it I didnt get a chance to introduce myself properly yet im-

Sheena: "Hey chicka!"

Mindori: "Oh hey Sheena!"

Sheena: "What's your next class?"

Mindori: "Language. Yours?"

Sheena: "Science."

Skyler: "Excuse me you interrupted us!"

Sheena: "So what?"

Skyler: "Your so rude Sheena."

Sheena: "I know"

{Before we could introduce ourself the bell rang}

Skyler's POV

{Oh man not again. Thanks alot Sheena.}

We go to our next class and after school we go home.

As I walk through the door im greeted by my mother.

Sakura: "Hey kids! How was school?"

Skyler and Sheena: "It was fine!"

Sakura: "You get any new kids today?"

Sheena: "Yeah we got the hokage's daughter!"

Sakura: "Oh really? Hm I didnt know Naruto had a daughter?"

Skyler: "You know the hokage?"

Sakura: "Ofcourse me and your father was on his team."

Skyler: "Oh ok well we got homework so see you later mom."

Sakura: "Ok!"

Mindori's POV

I walk into the house and realize noone is home except a note.

[Dear Mindori,

Sorry but I had to run to the market and your father is at work ill be back shortly! Love mom.]

{Hm oh well.}

I start on my homework and help with dinner after my mom get's back.

Normal POV

Its the next morning at school.

Sheena: "Hey chicka!"

Mindori: "Hey!"

Pandora: "So what was you and Skyler talking about yesterday?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Sheena: "She means when I interrupted."

Mindori: "Oh he was about to introduce himself we ran into eachother at the market but didnt get the chance to meet"

Pandora: "Ah ok!"

Rebecca: "Uh-oh."

Sheena: "What?"

Rebecca: "Stuck-up alart."

-They all look where shes looking and a girl wearing a skirt, tank-top and heels walking into the lunch room-

Sheena: "Oh great there goes my year."

Mindori: "Who is she?"

Sheena: "Her name is Keko."

Tifa: "She's a huge stuck-up"

Rebecca: "And she has a crush on Skyler."

Pandora: "Well who doesnt I mean he is the most popular boy in school and she's the most popular girl in school."

Sheena: "No she's the most stuck-up in school I cant stand her."

Mindori: "Oh wow you must really dislike her."

Sheena: "No I hate her actually."

-As they were talking the girl named Keko walks over to them and Sheena stands up and they face eachother-


	4. Chapter 3

Black Rose Chapter 3

Sheena's POV

{Oh great what does this tramp want?}

Keko: "Your in my way you thing or whatever you are."

Sheena: "Dont push it Keko."

Keko: "Im not here to deal with you im here to meet the new girl."

I feel her put her hand on my arm and push me out of the way

{Calm down Sheena, dont bash her face in, you cant get into trouble again.}

I breathe in and out slowly trying to calm down.

Mindori's POV

{This dont look good. Sheena looks ticked off.}

Keko: "Hello, Im Keko Hozuki."

Mindori: "Um hi im Mindori Uzumaki."

Keko: "Maybe we can become besties! Come on!"

I feel myself being pulled away from Sheena and the girl's as im led into the girl restroom.

Keko: "Ok lets get one thing streight here new girl."

I get backed up against the wall.

Keko: "I seen you getting all buddy with Skyler. Stay away from him hes my boyfriend."

Mindori: "Um im sorry but I dont even know him."

Keko: "Good so we wont have no problem!"

She puts her arm around my shoulders like we was bestfriends or something.

{Ok this is getting creepy}

Normal POV

-The bell rings and they go to class-

Sheena: "Hey what did she say to you?"

Mindori: "Told me to stay away from Skyler cause they was dating."

Sheena: "I hate her so much!"

Mindori: "Why? Shes just making sure noone takes her boyfriend."

Sheena: "Yeah you keep thinking that, and when she stabs you in the back you will find out why I hate her."

Mindori: "Um should I not become friends with her?"

Sheena: "Im not going to tell you who you can or cant be friends with im just saying be careful ok chicka!"

Mindori: "Ok!"

-The bestfriends hug and laugh-

-Classes go by fast and it gym-

Skyler's POV

I walk into Gym, get changed and stand and wait for the teacher. As im doing that I hear the most annoying voice ever.

Keko: "Skyler!"

{Oh great.}

Skyler: "What do you want Keko?"

Keko: "Cant I say hi to my own boyfriend?"

I feel her arms go around my neck

Skyler: "Keko keko keko, Listen we had a thing once, but its over ok get over it."

Keko: "Oh come on baby give it another chance please. Give us another chance."

Skyler: "Ill think about it."

I move to the other side of the room away from her and the teacher comes in.

Gym teacher: "Ok class today were going to do something different. Were going to play basketball mixed teams."

Sheena: "What? But I thought we wasnt allowed to play basketball if we didnt sign-up for it?"

Gym teacher: "Well were going to today. But lets make this intreasting lets make the bestfriends the captians. Skyler and Asuma your captians since your my usual trouble makers.

{Oh this isnt going to be good}

Asuma: "Oh goodie this is going to be fun haha!"

Skyler: "Sheena is mine."

Asuma: "Haha good luck with that bro."

Gym teacher: "Ok Asuma you go first."

Asuma: "Sheen come here."

{That punk.}

Skyler: "Ok I got something else for you. Hiro come here."

Asuma: "Oh now thats just dirty Sky haha"

Normal POV

-They call out name by name until only two people was left. Keko and Mindori-

Skyler: "Mindori I want you on my team."

Keko: "What! Im your girlfriend!"

Skyler: "Thats why I didnt choose you."

Asuma: "Oh great this sucks."

Gym teacher: "Ok let the game begin!"


	5. Chapter 4

Black Rose Chapter 4

Asuma's POV

I get my team ready and I noticed Mindori was on point

{Hm I wonder?}

Asuma: "Ill be on shooting, Keko I want you on point blocking Mindori and Sheena I want you to handel Hiro."

Sheena: "Your kidding right?"

Asuma: "No im not you can do it come on."

We get out on the court and its game on between me and Skyler

Normal POV

-Asuma has the ball but looses it from Skyler and he scores a point-

Asuma: "Haha I see how your playing now."

Skyler: "Bring it bro!"

-The game goes on until Mindori accidently gets a foul-

Gym teacher: "Foul Mindori."

Mindori: "Oh im sorry."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it, its just a game for fun."

Mindori: "Thanks."

-They smile at eachother and Keko notices so she walks over to them-

Keko: "Come on baby why arnt you playing fair?"

Skyler: "Keko leave me alone."

-He walks away with the ball as they take a water break-

Keko: "I already told you to stay away from him and I mean it. This is your last warning."

-She pushes Mindori against the mats leaning up against the wall and Sheena notices-

Sheena: "Keko put your hands on her again im going to put my hands on you."

Keko: "Oh im so scared."

-Sheena goes to charge at her but Asuma holds her back and Keko walks off-

Sheena: "Ugh I hate that tramp!"

Mindori: "Dont worry im fine Sheena."

Sheena: "Good."

Mindori's POV

School ends and I was walking out about to go home until someone calls my name.

Skyler: "Hey Mindori!"

{Huh?}

I look and Skyler walks to me.

Skyler: "Hey what was that about in gym?"

Mindori: "What are you talking about?"

Skyler: "Keko pushing you?"

Mindori: "Oh she told me to stay away from you because your dateing, but im not trying to become between you though."

Skyler: "Were not even dateing? Oh well anyway sorry about that ill talk to her ok."

Mindori: "Ok thanks."

Skyler: "See you tomorrow!"

Mindori: "You too bye!"

Normal POV

-The rest of the week goes by and on Friday Mindori walks into her house with her mom making a bigger dinner than usual-

Mindori: "Mom this is alot of food. Whats going on?"

Hinata: "Me and your father is having some old friends over."

Mindori: "Oh."

Hinata: "They will be here in a hour so go get ready."

Mindori: "Oh ok."

-she runs upstairs and gets ready. An hour later Naruto answers the door and he greets his old friends-

Naruto: "Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sakura: "Hey Naruto!"

Sasuke: "Hey dobe."

Naruto: "Still the same as always huh?"

Sasuke: "Haha not really!"

-They all hug-

Sakura: "Oh here is you guys a gift."

-She hands him a wine bottle-

Hinata: "Oh thankyou by the way who is this?"

Sasuke: "These are our twins. This is Skyler and Sheena."

Both: "Its nice to meet you Mr. and ."

Naruto: "Please dont need to be so formal."

Hinata: "Hunny where is Mindori?"

-Skyler and Sheena look at eachother thinking the same thing-

Mindori: "Im right here im sorry to keep you waiting Mr. and ."

Sakura: "Oh wow you look like your father."

Sasuke: "Its nice to meet you Mindori."

Mindori: "You too ."

Sakura: "Anyway Mindori I think you know Sheena and Skyler?"

Mindori: "Ofcourse they have been great friends to me."

Sheena: "Hey chicha!"

-They hug-

Skyler's POV

Im not sure why but I cant say anything, all I can do is look at her

{Oh come on say something Skyler}

Skyler: "Hey."

Mindori: "Hey Sky!"

{Oh god why did you have to use my nickname!}

I turn my head away hopeing noone seen how red I went.

Hinata: "Well dinner is ready so come lets eat."

We sit down to a great meal and after dinner our parents talk

Hinata: "Mindori sweetie why dont you three kids go to your room and talk."

Mindori: "Alright mother come on guys."

We follow her to her room and we talk about nothing in particular until it was time to go.


	6. Chapter 5

Black Rose Chapter 5

Mindori's POV

Its been 9 months since I moved here. School is almost out and I made some really good friends. I hope 8th grade is just as great as this year was!

Pandora: "Hey chick!"

Mindori: "Hey! Wheres Sheen?"

Pandora: "I dont know, I was going to ask Skyler but I cant find him."

Mindori: "Oh hes in my second class ill ask him when I get in there."

Pandora: "Ok!"

Slowly but surely second period came and Skyler sit behind me.

As im wrighting notes in my book I feel something poke me from behind and I turn around.

Skyler whispering: "Do you have a pencil? Sheena took all of mine."

Mindori whispering: "Sure here you go."

Skyler: "Thanks."

Mindori: "Oh yeah where is Sheena?"

Skyler: "Shes sick."

Mindori: "Oh that sucks."

Skyler: "Not for me haha!"

Mindori: "Skyler your mean."

Skyler: "I know!"

Teacher: "Mindori Skyler hush it up and do your work!"

Both: "Yes ma'am."

We both giggle as we finish our work

Normal POV

-School ended and its summer-

Asuma: "Hey bro wanna go hang out?"

Skyler: "Sure just a second."

Asuma: "Ok."

-He goes to get something-

Sheena: "Oh hey Asuma. What are you doing here?"

Asuma: "I came to see if Skyler wanted to hang out."

Sheena: "Oh ok well I gotta go meet up with the girls at the mall so ill see you later ok?"

Asuma: "Ok bye! Oh and by the way Sheena?"

Sheena: "Yes?"

Asuma: "You look really cute in that outfit."

-She blushes-

Sheena: "Thanks see ya later!"

Skyler: "Ok lets go."

-They leave-

Sheena's POV

{Oh my gosh I cant believe he said that eeek! Should I tell the girls or not hmm maybe I will.}

I go to the mall where the girls and I were meeting

Sheena: "Hey chickas!"

Girls: "Hey!"

We all group hug and talk as were shopping

Sheena: "Oh my gosh girls you will not believe what happened while I was leaving."

Tifa: "What happened?"

Sheena: "Ok I ran into Asuma right as im walking out the door and he said I looked cute!"

Rebecca: "Oh my gosh!"

Tifa: "You and him are made for eachother!"

Sheena: "Really? You think so?

Pandora: "Uh yea!"

Sheena: "I dont know I mean hes my brothers bestfriend it would be weird if we dated."

Mindori: "Maybe so but I know you have a crush on him hahaha!"

Sheena: "What?! Mindori!"

{And ofcourse leave it to my bestfriend to say it outloud}

Mindori: "Haha sorry sorry!"

We finish shopping and get a icecream

Skyler's POV

Im walking down the street with Asuma and a few other of my friends until I hear the queen of annoying

Keko: "Skyler!"

Asuma and Friends: "See ya Sky!"

Skyler: "What?"

I turn and look at them and their leaving me to deal with the thing

Skyler: "Oh come on guys thats messed up!"

Keko: "Hey look at my new bathing suit do you like it?"

Skyler: "Um sure I guess. Look im kinda busy so can we talk later?"

Keko: "Oh come on baby it wont hurt to talk for a little bit right?"

Skyler: "I guess not but im busy."

Keko: "Oh come on you know you miss me."

{How should I answer this one?}

Skyler: "Um sure whatever."

Keko: "See now come on lets go shopping!"

{Oh lord help me now!}

I feel myself being dragged to the mall

Keko: "Ohh I want that!"

Skyler: "Ok get it then."

Keko: "Will you buy it for me?"

Skyler: "Sure I guess."

I text the guys as she grabs more and more stuff for me to pay for

Keko: "Ok im done!"

Skyler: "Huh?"

I look up from my phone and I can automatically tell im about to be broke

Mindori's POV

I walk with the girls around the mall

Tifa: "So Mindori whats going on with you and Skyler?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Pandora: "Yea what is going on with you two?"

Mindori: "What are you talking about?"

Sheena: "You like my brother?"

Mindori: "Um no ofcourse not."

{They can tell im totally lying. Man this sucks!}

Girls: "You lier!"

Mindori: "Ok ok ok jeez yes I have a crush on Skyler."

Sheena: "Haha yay! Maybe you can get him to be with you instead of that tramp!"

Mindori: "Haha I doubt it."

Pandora: "Why?"

Mindori: "Cause rather you like her or not she is a beautiful young lady in any mans eyes."

Sheena: "So what shes gotta go!"

Mindori: "Hahaha!"

As we walk we spot Skyler at a register and out of nowhere I see him and Keko kiss and before I know it my heart starts to hurt.


	7. Chapter 6

Black Rose Chapter 6

Skyler's POV

I feel my lips on Keko's out of nowhere and for some reason I cant pull back if anything I want more of her.

We finally break it and she looks at me

Keko: "See I missed you."

Skyler: "I missed you too."

Keko: "Can we try again please Sky?"

Skyler: "Ok ill give you another chance."

Keko: "Thankyou!"

I kiss her lips this time and I spend the rest of the day with her until it got late.

As I walk in the door I see my twin who looks very angry at me.

Sheena: "How could you!"

Skyler: "How could I what?"

Sheena: "Why did you kiss Keko?"

Skyler: "Cause shes my girlfriend."

Sheena: "Shes just going to hurt you again Skyler why cant you see that?"

Skyler: "Look its my relationship so stay out of it alright?"

Sheena: "Whatever."

I go to my room and lay down for bed after a shower and then it all hits me.

{Damn. What the hell was I thinking taking her back? What if she does do a replay like last time? Wait, no, she wont do that again, I trust her, I just have to ignore everyone cause I know the real her}

For some reason that night I had a problem getting to sleep.

Mindori's POV

As im walking down the road I cant get the image of Skyler and Keko kissing

{Wait. Why am I even sad about it? Its not like we was dateing or he had feelings for me or whatever right?}

Sheena: "Hey chicka! You ok?"

Mindori: "Hm? Yea im fine why?"

Sheena: "I was worried about you from yesterday."

Mindori: "Oh im fine dont worry besides were just friends anyway its not like we was dateing haha!"

Sheena: "I guess. Hey how about you and the girls stay the night?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Sheena: "Come on it'll be a slumber party!"

Mindori: "Hahaha ok ill go ask my parents!"

Sheena: "Ok see you later chick!"

I walk back home and ask my parents.

Mindori: "Mommy Daddy can I stay at Sheena's house tonight?"

Naruto: "I dont care princess but make sure its alright with your mother."

Mindori: "Mommy?"

Hinata: "I dont care sweetie!"

Mindori: "Yay! Thankyou!"

I run to my room excited and I send Sheena a text.

M txt: "They said I could what about the girls?"

S txt: "Yeah their coming! Seeya when you get here!"

I start packing, give my mom and dad a hug and kiss bye and go to Sheena's house.

Sheena's POV

As im hanging out with the girls I hear the doorbell ring.

Sheena: "Thats probley Mindori!"

I run downstairs and answer the door.

Sheena: "Hey chick! Your late haha!"

Mindori: "Sorry haha."

I hug my bestfriend and we go to my room where the rest of the girls are.

Sheena: "Oh yeah I just heard that Asuma,Hiro and Shino is also staying the night."

Rebecca: "Yay!"

Tifa: "Why do you say that hahaha."

Rebecca: "Cause Shino is hot hahaha!"

Pandora: "Your so weird haha."

Rebecca: "Nuh uh!"

Pandora: "Yes huh!"

We all laugh and I hear a knock on the door

Sheena: "Its open!"

Skyler: "Hey mom and dad said we can go swimming wanna go?"

Sheena: "Sure! Is the guys here?"

Skyler: "Yea."

Sheena: "Ok we will be there in a minute."

My brother closes my door and we dress in out bathing suits.

Mindori: "Oh wow this didnt hit me until now."

Sheena: "Whats wrong?"

Mindori: "I cant go out there in a bathing suit it shows to much skin!"

Pandora: "Haha come on chick!"

I watch as Pandora drags her and laugh.

Skyler's POV

As im in the pool with my friends hanging out we hear a scream and I look over and I see my sisters friend Pandora laughing and Mindori beat red.

{Whats wrong with her?}

It wasnt until I whiped the water off my face that I seen what was wrong with her.

{Holy lord help me now}

I dive under the water to keep from turning red and all of the girls jump in.

Skyler: "Hey lets play water vollyball!"

Everyone: "Ok!"

We all start playing for about 30mins until I hear my sister saying she needs a break.

Skyler: "Ok we will play later."

Asuma: "Ill be right back."

Skyler: "Huh?" Asuma's POV

I get out of the pool and follow the water tracks and they stop at the bathroom so I stand there and wait. After a couple minutes Sheena walks out and I push her back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sheena: "Jesus you scared me!"

Asuma: "Im sorry I didnt mean to."

Sheena: "Why did you push me in here anyway?"

Asuma: "So I can do this."

I push my lips onto hers and as soon as I do I know ive fallen for my bestfriends sister. As the kiss deepens I feel her hand on my chest pushing me away so I break the kiss and look into her beautiful eyes.

Asuma: "Im sorry I didnt mean for it to go that far."

Sheena: "No um I mean dont worry about it come on we should get back outside before Skyler comes and finds us."

Asuma: "Ok."


	8. Chapter 7

Black Rose Chapter 7

Mindori's POV

I sit out of the pool for alittle while and I see Sheena come back redder than a rose.

{I wonder what happened?}

As I was about to ask Sheena shook her head no telling me later.

Skyler: "Hey Sheen whats wrong with you?"

Sheena: "Nothing."

I watch her jump in the pool and look at Skyler and he looks a little ticked off as he glares at Asuma.

{Oh I think I know what happened, Oh well.}

I jump in the pool and we play vollyball for a little longer.

Sakura: "Hey kids time to get out dinner is almost ready!"

Everyone: "Ok!"

Normal POV

After dinner everyone watches a movie and eats icecream.

Sheena: "Skyler your phone is going off."

Skyler: "Huh? Oh."

-He starts texting-

Asuma: "Who is it?"

Skyler: "Keko."

Shino: "Haha she never leaves you alone does she?"

Skyler: "No."

-As they watch the movie Skyler's phone keeps going off-

Pandora: "Skyler seriously come on dude."

Skyler: "Haha sorry."

-He turns his phone off-

-As the movie ends the girls go to Sheena's bedroom and the boys in Skyler's-

Tifa: "What was up with that?"

Sheena: "Up with what?"

Rebecca: "You coming back red faced."

Sheena: "Oh um well..."

Pandora: "He kissed you?"

Sheena: "Yeah."

Mindori: "Hahaha about time!"

Tifa: "No kidding hahaha!"

Sheena: "Ok ok haha nail time!"

Skyler's POV

As me and the guys get in my room I cant stop myself from asking.

Skyler: "What did you do to my sister?"

Asuma: "Nothing why?"

Skyler: "Your a bad lier."

Asuma: "Ok fine I kissed her but so what?"

Skyler: "What do you mean so what? Thats my sister."

Asuma: "Oh come on Sky you've always known how I felt about your sister so why get mad about it now?"

Skyler: "Fine but dont hurt you ok?"

Asuma: "Wasnt planning on it."

We start playing the game until we fall asleep and the next morning I wake up I check my phone and have 30 emails, 50 text messages, and 20 I.M's

{Oh my god this woman is going to kill me!}

I tell her goodmorning but get no reply.

{Thank god}

I go downstairs to see everyone already at the breakfast tabel and I sit down.

Sheena: "Goodmorning Skyler!"

Skyler: "Sheena yell in my ear again im going to slap you."

And it wasnt long before I regreated saying that.

Sasuke: "Skyler Lee Uchiha you dont threaten any girl, lady or woman I dont care if shes your sister or not do you understand me!"

Skyler: "But she yelled in my ear."

Sasuke: "I dont care you dont threaten any woman you know better now do you understand me?"

Skyler: "Yes father."

Sakura: "Sheena dont yell in your brothers ear again."

Sheena: "Yes ma'am."

{Atleast I wasnt the only one who got into trouble this time.}

Normal POV

The summer went by fast and its the first day of 8th grade.

Sheena: "Hey Mindi!"

Mindori: "Hey Sheen, Did you hear?"

Sheena: "About what?"

Mindori: "Rebecca moved."

Sheena: "Yea I heard she sent me a text."

Mindori: "Oh I wasnt sure if she sent you one or not. It kinda sucks I miss her."

Sheena: "Yea but atleast we can still text."

Mindori: "Yea I guess so!"

Pandora: "Hey girlies!"

Both: "Hey!"

Tifa: "Whats up?"

Mindori: "Nothing talking about Rebecca."

Tifa: "Oh, by the way Sheena is Skyler and Keko still together?"

Sheena: "Ofcourse. Once I throw a party then that'll be when they broke up."

Mindori: "Haha atleast hes happy."

Sheena: "Thats the point though hes not. Why bother dating someone if they dont make you happy?"

Pandora: "I have no idea just looking at them makes me wanna barf."

Tifa: "Haha."

Mindori: "He looks happy hm maybe its just complicated."

Sheena: "I dont know."

-They look at Keko sitting in Skylers lap flirting until the bell rings-

Mindori's POV

{Lets see Art class is first then music, math, homeroom, lunch, P.E, language, then science. Is it me or do our list get longer each year hm oh well.}

I get to class and dont see none of the girls.

{Oh great this is going to be boring.}

Teacher: "Goodmorning class."

Everyone: "Morning."

Teacher: "Ok we have assinged seats."

I hear her call out every single name but mine until I finally hear it.

Teacher: "Mindori I want you and Skyler to sit by eachother in the back row and Keko I want you in front"

{Huh? Skyler?}

I look back and see Skyler wave a little and go to sit next to him.

Mindori: "Sorry that you cant sit by your girlfriend."

Skyler: "Oh trust me you sitting beside me is doing me a favor and saving me a headache."

I laugh and class gets started.


	9. Chapter 8

Black Rose Chapter 8

Mindori's POV

Classes go by pretty fast and before I know it its lunch and as I walk in I seen Sheena hanging out with the girls and Asuma beside her.

Mindori: "Hey chickas!"

Asuma: "Hey im not a chicka chicka."

Pandora: "Haha not what I heard."

Asuma: "Thats screwed up haha!"

Sheena: "Hey chicka hows classes going?"

Mindori: "Pretty good I guess we have assigned seats in all classes so far and in everyone I sit next to Skyler"

Tifa: "Hahaha!"

Mindori: "Shut up Tifa haha."

Skyler: "Hey guys."

Sheena: "Hey bubba!"

Skyler: "What are you guys doing?"

Pandora: "Nothing."

out of nowhere he sits beside me.

{Isnt he tired of sitting beside me yet?}

Tifa: "So I heard you and Mindori have all classes together and so far have to sit by eachother."

Skyler: "Yea I rather sit by her than my girlfriend."

Sheena: "I dont get it, You arnt happy with her so why date her?"

Skyler: "Its complicated."

Sheena: "Well uncomplicate it and tell us."

Skyler's POV

{I really dont want to talk about this.}

Without saying anything I just get up and walk away.

As lunch slowly passes I go to P.E and get even more annoyed.

{Why is Keko in all of my classes jesus.}

Teacher: "Ok just do what you want to do today."

I just sit in the bleachers and Keko sits beside me.

Keko: "Hey hunny!"

Skyler: "Keko im not trying to be a bad boyfriend but can I be alone my head is killing me."

Keko: "Whatever! I knew you didnt love me!"

I watch her walk away and just lay down.

Mindori's POV

Im playing ball with the girls when I see Skyler laying down.

Mindori: "Hey Sheena is Sky ok?"

Sheena: "Huh? Oh im not sure he looks kinda pale."

Mindori: "Do you think I should go ask if everything is ok?"

Asuma: "I will he sent Keko off so I think he wants to be left alone but ill go make sure hes ok."

Sheena: "Thanks."

Asuma's POV

I walk up the bleachers and sit by Skyler.

Asuma: "You have your sister worried. You ok?

Skyler: "I just have a huge headache."

Asuma: "By the way why didnt you answer Sheena's question?"

Skyler: "Cause its not her buisness."

Asuma: "Ok well make it my buisness then."

Skyler: "No."

Asuma: "Look Skyler, I dont care who you date but, I will say this cause im you bestfriend and I do care about you, but if your not happy then just leave her alone."

Skyler: "See thats where you and everyone else is screwing up at. I am happy with her its just sometimes shes to much to handel."

Asuma: "Then thats fine but she will cheat on you again sooner or later just remember you play with the fire you will get burned."

I get up and leave my bestfriend alone.

Normal POV

Mindori: "Is he ok?"

Asuma: "Yea he just has a headache."

Mindori: "Oh ok."

Sheena: "See told ya hes ok."

Mindori: "Haha guess you was right sorry."

The week goes by and on the weekend something happens to Mindori and Skyler's relationship.

Mindori's POV

Im walking down the street going to the market for my mom and when I get there I see Skyler.

Mindori: "Hey Skyler."

Skyler: "Hey Mindori what are you doing here?"

Mindori: "Shopping for mom, you?"

Skyler: "Same haha."

Mindori: "Oh haha."

Skyler: "Hey what are you doing after this?"

Mindori: "Um im not sure I havny thought that far yet why?"

Skyler: "Wanna spend the day together?"

Mindori: "Sure id love to just let me take these home haha!"

Skyler: "Ofcourse um whats your phone number?"

Mindori: "555-2319"

Skyler: "Ok got it, Ill text you and let you know where to meet at ok?"

Mindori: "Ok see you later!"

Skyler: "Bye"

{I cant believe he asked for my number and not only that were spending the day together oh my gosh!}

After I get home it wasnt to long Skyler sent me a text and so I left to go meet him.

Skyler's POV

Im at the park waiting for Mindori on a bench.

{Why is my heart pounding? Were just friends jeez I need to calm down its not even a date.}

I look in the field and see Mindori walking this way.

{Oh my gosh maybe this was a bad idea cause now I cant stop blushing!}

Mindori: "Hey Skyler!"

Skyler: "Hey Mindori. What do you want to do?"

Mindori: "How about the movies?"

Skyler: "Ok lets go!"

We walk to the movies but when we get there their closed.

Mindori: "Aww that suck."

Skyler: "Yeah it does hm I have an idea follow me."

Without even thinking I take her hand and lead her to a special place of mine and when we get there I hear Mindori gasp and speechless.


	10. Chapter 9

Black Rose Chapter 9

Mindori's POV

{Oh my gosh this is beautiful!}

He brought me to a bridge on the outskirts of the village and as you look out you can see a waterfall with a rainbow.

Mindori: "How did you know about this place?"

Skyler: "I used to come here to get away from everything its relaxing."

Mindori: "Its beautiful!"

Skyler: "Wanna get closer?"

Mindori: "Can we?"

Skyler: "Sure come on!"

Still holding my hand he leads me down a hill and infront of the falls.

Mindori: "Oh wow its even more beautiful up close!"

Skyler: "Yeah it is watch your step the rocks are slick."

Mindori: "Oh sorry haha!"

Skyler: "Its fine."

Me and Skyler sit there talking for hours and laughing.

Mindori: "Does Keko know about this place?"

Skyler: "No your the only one ive showed."

Mindori: "Why?"

Skyler: "Honestly im not sure."

Mindori: "If you dont mind me asking what is with you and Keko anyway?"

Skyler: "A couple years ago before you came we dated and I was head over heels for her, she knew id do anything for her but, I later found out that she cheated on me and it hurt like hell so I broke up with her and I dont know how or why but I never got over her I still love her. Yes I know shes probley playing me and stuff but I dont care I love her.

For some reason hearing him say he loves her puts a sting in my heart and I dont know why.

Mindori: "Well atleast your following your heart even if its not the right decition. Just be happy."

Skyler: "Thanks."

Naruto: "Mindori Dawn Uzumaki its past your curfue come on!"

Mindori: "Huh?! Oh my gosh I had no idea it was that late!"

Skyler: "Me either come on lets go."

We walk up the hill and father was there to meet me.

Mindori: "Sorry daddy."

Naruto: "Its fine. Skyler your mother is looking for you."

Skyler: "Thankyou sir im sorry we lost track of time."

Naruto: "Its ok just dont let it happen again."

Skyler: "Yes sir anyway ill see you at school monday ok?"

Mindori: "Ok bye!"

Skyler: "Bye!"

Skyler's POV

As we say our goodbye's for some reason I didnt want to leave but I knew I had to get home and when I walked through that door all hell broke loose.

Sakura: "Skyler where have you been!"

Skyler: "Sorry mom I lost track of time."

Sakura: "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

Skyler: "Sorry."

Sakura: "Take your freaking phone before I break it its driving me crazy!"

I take my phone and go upstairs and read the messages Keko sent me.

Messages:

Hey babe!

Why arnt you replying?

Skyler!

You cheater! I seen you with Mindori hold hands! Screw you were over!

That last one caught my eye and I feel a stab in my chest and no matter how many time I tried to call her she doesnt answer.

I lay down that night completely lost in thought.

Monday morning I dont even speak to my friends I just look for Keko and when I find her shes hanging out with her friends.

Mindori POV

I walk into the lunch room and hangout with girls and I over hear Skyler and Keko talk.

Skyler: "Hey can we talk?"

Keko: "No your a cheater."

Skyler: "I didnt cheat."

Keko: "Then why was you holding hands with that thing?"

Skyler: "I dont know."

Keko: "Your lying!"

Skyler: "Fine I held her hand so the idiot wouldnt get lost!"

Keko: "Yeah sure."

Skyler: "She gets lost in the hallway so I didnt want her to get lost in a street."

Keko: "Where did you take her?"

Skyler: "To the spot I took you for our first kiss."

{But he said noone knows about it and why did he call me an idiot?}

Keko: "Why would you take her there? Did you kiss her?"

Skyler: "No why would I kiss her for? You know shes not even close to my type im only nice to her cause shes Sheenas friend."

I feel my heart shatter.

Skyler: "You know I only want you baby."

Keko: "Really?"

Skyler: "Yea really"

I see them kiss and cant handel it anymore I get up and run to the bathroom and the tears start pouring down.

Skyler's POV

As im walking down the silent hall I hear a whimper.

Skyler: "Hm?"

I walk further down and realize its coming from the girls bathroom. I raised my hand up to knock but I hear my name called from behind.

Asuma: "Yo Skyler come on lets go before were late!"

Skyler: "Ok im coming!"

I walk away not knowing who it was crying.


	11. Chapter 10

Black Rose Chapter 10

Mindori's POV

I walk to class after washing my face.

{Why was I crying? Was it cause of what he said or is it the fact that I like him? But every girl likes him. I hope this little crush goes away soon.}

As I walk in I get yelled at by the teacher.

Teacher: "Mindori your late!"

Mindori: "Im sorry."

Teacher: "This is your last warning, if your late again you will get detention."

Mindori: "Yes ma'am."

I walk to my seat without even looking at Skyler but I can see in the corner of my eye he has a questioning look on his face.

Very slowly lunch finally gets here and I just sit down without eating.

Sheena: "You not eating?"

Mindori: "No im not hungry."

Pandora: "Whats wrong?"

Mindori: "Nothing."

I see Pandora, Sheena and Tifa look at eachother then I feel myself being dragged into the bathroom.

Sheena: "Whats wrong?"

Mindori: "Nothing im fine im just not hungry."

Tifa: "Oh come on tell us the truth already."

Mindori: "Alright fine!"

I tell them everything. How Skyler took me to that place and what he said to me there and what happened this morning.

Sheena: "I cant believe him!"

Tifa: "Aww Mini."

Im hugged by my friends and I start to feel better.

Sheena: "Do me a favor."

Mindori: "What?"

Sheena: "Kill her!"

Mindori: "What?!"

Sheena: "Come on I know a pie that will kill her in 3 days."

Pandora: "Sheena!"

Tifa: "Your mean haha!"

Sheena: "No I just cant stand her."

Mindori: "Hahaha thanks guys!"

Sheena: "Welcome chicka!"

We walk out laughing and then Gym came around.

Normal POV

Skyler: "Hey what was wrong with Mindori?"

Sheena: "Why would you care?"

Skyler: "I just asked whats got into you?"

Sheena: "Nothing."

Keko: "Skyler!"

Sheena: "Oh look your whore wants you bye!"

-She walks away leaving Skyler confused-

Mindori: "You know you shouldnt be mean to him."

Sheena: "I dont care he hurt my bestfriend so why should I care if he dont care about you?"

Teacher: "Ok class today is basketball!"

-After the captians call their teams Mindori has to gaurd Keko-

Sheena: "Come on Mindori block that thing!"

Tifa: "Hahaha you really hate her dont you?"

Sheena: "Yes I do!"

-As the game goes on Keko bangs Mindori into the wall and she walks away but before she could get to far Mindori jumps on her and they start fighting-

Teacher: "Hey hey thats enough!"

Sheena: "Pound her Mindori!"

Pandora: "You jave horns growing on your head dont you?"

Sheena: "Maybe haha!"

-The teacher finally pulls them apart and takes them to the office-

Skyler's POV

Before I could figure out what happened it was all over.

Skyler: "Sheena! What was that about?"

Sheena: "Hey she got what she deserved."

Skyler: "Tell your friend to keep her hands to herself and off of my girlfriend."

Sheena: "Yeah sure Skyler act all hard."

Skyler: "Im not acting hard. The only reason she probley attacked her was cause you guys dont like her and I dont give a damn. Shes my girlfriend and my relationship stay the hell out of it."

Tifa: "Ok ok ok thats enough you too Skyler go cool off."

I walk away trying to cool my head and the teacher comes back.

Teacher: "Ok class is dismissed for today."

I get my things and walk to the nurse office and I see Keko there but not Mindori and I walk in.

Keko: "Skyler!"

Skyler: "Hey are you ok?"

Keko: "Yeah im fine."

Skyler: "Let me see."

I look at her and her nose is broken with a bloodied lip and black eye.

Skyler: "Where is Mindori?"

Keko: "I dont know but im going to kill her."

Mindori's POV

I sit there with a cut on my lip in the principals office.

Principal: "So you just have a small cut and she has a broken nose. How did that happen?"

I was being smart and answered the stupid question.

Mindori: "I took my fist like this and I punched her thats how."

Principal: "Oh so your going to be smart mouthed huh? Well your father is on his way to pick you up."

Mindori: "For what cause I puched her for bashing me into the wall?"

Principal: "No cause you violated the rules."

I wait there a few minutes and my father shows up with his bodygaurds not looking to happy.

Naruto: "Mindori Dawn Uzumaki!"

Mindori: "She started it."

Naruto: "I dont care who started it you know better!"

Mindori: "Yeah yeah just tell me what my punishment is?"

Naruto: "I havnt decided but I do know one thing."

Mindori: "What?"

Naruto: "Go turn in your books and say goodbye to your friends."

I looked at him shocked hopeing I heard him wrong but I didnt.


	12. Chapter 11

Black Rose Chapter 11

Normal POV

Mindori: "Your joking right?"

Naruto: "No im not I told you what would happen if you got into another fight in school."

Mindori: "But-"

Naruto: "No buts you deliberately disobeyed me, and whats worse that young girl has to go to the hospital. Go turn in your books now."

Mindori: "Yes father."

Mindori's POV

I grab my books out of my locker and go turn them in.

Teacher: "Huh? Why are you handing me your books?"

Mindori: "Im being trasfered for fighting."

Sheena: "What!"

Mindori: "Sorry Sheena."

Sheena: "Come on please reconcider she started it she banged her up against the wall."

Naruto: "I dont care Sheena she knew the rules."

Tifa: "Aww were going to miss you Mini."

Mindori: "Im going to miss you guys too."

Pandora: "Atleast we will beabel to text."

Naruto: "No she wont."

Mindori: "Oh come on!"

Naruto: "No."

Mindori: "Sorry guys."

I hug all of my friend tightly again and go turn the rest of my books in.

Naruto: "When we get home I will call your grandfather. You are to hand me your phone and computer and you pack your things."

Mindori: "But dad?"

Naruto: "No buts Mindori you crossed the line sending a girl to the hospital."

Mindori: "Yes father."

A bodygaurd grabs me gently by the arm and with my father leading we start walking out of the school.

Skyler: "Whats going on?"

Naruto: "Im having her transfered for fighting."

Skyler: "Oh really?"

Naruto: "Yes really. Do you want to say goodbye?"

Skyler: "I guess."

I see my dad move to the side and Skyler comes up to me.

Skyler: "It sucks seeing you go."

Mindori: "Screw you Skyler."

Skyler: "What did I do?"

Mindori: "You lied to me you told that tramp that you was only nice to me cause im Sheena's friend. Did you not think that maybe you saying that would hurt me at all? Did you not think I didnt pull my hand away from yours for a reason? I cant even believe I liked you you selfish lying jerk!"

I walk past him and leave him with thoes words.

Skyler's POV

After a long day at school we finally get home and as I thought all the drama was over I was completely wrong when I hear the front door slam behind me.

Sakura: "Whats wrong Sheena?"

I feel her hands on my chest pushing me.

Sheena: "You got my bestfriend kicked out of school you selfish jerk!"

Skyler: "That wasnt my doing that was hers so stop blaiming me already!"

Sheena: "If you wouldnt have lied to her or hurt her feelings she wouldnt have fought her in the first place!"

Skyler: "What are you talking about!"

Without me or Sheena noticing my father walked through the door.

Sheena: "She liked you and she trusted you and all you did was lie to her and got her kicked out!"

I feel her hand on my cheek and feel a stinging sensation. When I look at her my eyes are bloodshot red.

Sasuke: "Thats enough!"

We look at my father.

Sasuke: "Sheena Marie Uchiha go to your room now!"

Sheena: "Fine!"

Sasuke: "Skyler Lee Uchiha you better calm down now! If you hit her you will have me to deal with!"

Skyler: "Why are you always taking her side huh! She can hit me but I cant do anything to her back? So what if shes a girl she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and keep her hands off of me cause if she hits me again I will hit her back!"

Sasuke: "Im not taking noones side! You know better than to hit a girl rather she hit you first or not!"

Skyler: "I dont care! I cant stand her or her friends. They have nothing else better to do than to screw up my relationship!"

I hear footsteps coming downstairs.

Sheena: "Screw up your relationship?! It doesnt need to be screwed up because it already is!"

She walked closer to me and got in my face.

Sheena: "Besides that tramp has been cheating on you since you started dating again but you wont listen to anyone but your own little mind! You dont even love her yet you get mad when people butt in! You and that tramp can go to hell Mindori didnt deserve to take all the blaime!"

Before I realized it, I had lost my temper and pushed Sheena hard into the wall.

Sasuke: "Skyler Lee Uchiha get out and go cool off now before I do the hitting!"

I look at my father his eyes matching mine and walk out the door slamming it.

Normal POV

Sakura: "Sasuke is she going to be ok?"

Sasuke: "Yeah she just hit her head pretty hard."

Sakura: "What happened to them."

Sasuke: "Ill explain everying in a little while ok."

-He picks up his crying daughter and lays her down and she falls fast asleep-


	13. Chapter 12

Black Rose chapter 12

Skyler's POV

After the fight between me and Sheena I take a walk to calm and I end up at the waterfall. I thought my memories would be filled with Keko here but instead they're filled with Mindori.

{What is wrong with me? She deserved what she got why am I thinking about her for?}

After a couple hours I hear a voice behind me that makes me jump.

Sasuke: "Son?"

Skyler: "Huh? Oh hey dad."

Sasuke: "Come take a walk with me."

Skyler: "I dont feel like it."

Sasuke: "Now!"

Skyler: "Ok im coming!"

I follow my dad for awhile in silence until he finally breaks it.

Sasuke: "Son I dont blaime you for being upset but you had no right to put your hands on your sister."

Skyler: "I know but she just kept pushing and pushing."

Sasuke: "I know shes like your mother but no matter what you never ever put your hands on a woman you know that."

Skyler: "Yeah I do."

That was when it hit me of what I done to Sheena. My own blood and twin. After that I felt completely like a real jerk.

Sasuke: "Dont worry she will be fine, shes just upset that Mindori has to leave."

Skyler: "Oh."

Sasuke: "Why is she blaiming you?"

Skyler: "Because of what happened."

Sasuke: "Ok tell me what happened then."

I tell my dad everything.

Sasuke: "Why did you lie to her then turn around and say that behind her back?"

Skyler: "I dont know I just wanted Keko back. At that point I didnt care about anything else except getting her back."

Sasuke: "I understand but son right now you need to go talk to your sister."

Skyler: "Ok."

We walk home and I knock on Sheena's door.

Sheena: "Come in."

I walk in and see her sitting on her bed hugging her knees.

Skyler: "Can we talk?"

Sheena: "I dont care what you have to say."

Skyler: "Ok can you hear me out then?"

Sheena: "No."

Skyler: "Please?"

Sheena: "No."

Sasuke: "Sheena listen to what he has to say."

Sheena: "Fine but im not forgiving you so get over it."

Skyler: "Fair enough."

I sit down on her bed beside her.

Skyler: "I know you blaime me for what happened to Mindori and im sorry but I had nothing to do with it. Mindori hated Keko way before what happened between us so sooner or later they was going to fight. Now weither they was fighting over me or cause what happened in the gym I dont know, but like it or not I am with Keko and I will stay with her. Im not going to take Mindori's side just cause of what happened between me and her. She made her own choice not me so you had no right to put your hands on me or to take it out on me.

Sheena: "She liked you alot Skyler. She couldnt figure out if it was a crush or if she was in love but she hates you now. Why did she have to be the only one to suffer when Keko was in it too."

Skyler: "I dont know but I dont have control over that Sheena. Im not choosing sides between Keko and Mindori if they want to fight then let them go at it I dont care its not my problem."

Sheena: "Just like I wasnt your problem when she started them rumors about me?"

Skyler: "Sheena dont bring the past into this."

Sheena: "Just leave me alone."

Skyler: "Im trying to fix this and your just making it worse."

Sheena: "There is no fixing it this time Skyler. Your not my twin, Your not my brother."

After hearing thoes words I left speechlessly to my room.

Mindori's POV

I pack my things and start to think about all the times I had with the girls until I hear a knock on my door.

Mindori: "Come in."

Minato: "Mindori?"

Mindori: "Huh? Grampa why are you here?"

Minato: "I came to take you to a private school in the waterfall. Your father thinks it will help you a little."

Mindori: "I just want to stay here with my friends thats all."

Minato: "I know but sweetheart you can not fight in school you know this."

Mindori: "I know."

Minato: "Your father is very disappointed in you dont get me wrong he doesnt hate you hes just upset that you broke the rules again. Not only was they the schools rules they were his too and you disobeyed. He wants you to understand why he making you change schools."

Mindori: "I understand. I promise ill try better at this next school."

Minato: "I know you will now come we should get going."

Mindori: "Ok."

I grab my things and go downstairs to see my parents waiting for me.

Hinata: "Im sorry sweetie please dont hate us."

I feel my mothers arms around me hugging me tight and I smile.

Mindori: "Dont worry mom I dont hate either of you I understand why this is happening."

Naruto: "Mindori I love you but until you can learn to behave you have to go to a discipiline school."

Mindori: "I understand father. Im sorry for my actions."

My father hugs me tight.

Naruto: "Be good ok?"

Mindori: "Ok."

Naruto: "Oh and here."

He hands me my phone.

Mindori: "Huh?"

Naruto: "I guess taking away your friend completely would be to cruel."

Mindori: "Thanks daddy!"

Me and my grandparents leave and on the way up there I text my friends non-stop and get ready for my new life.


	14. Chapter 13

Black Rose chapter 13

-2 months later-

Asuma's POV

I walk into the school yawning and realize its been a very long 2 months. The twins are still mad at eachother and I have the worst part because its either my bestfriend or my girlfriend. Man what a drag.

Sheena: "Hey!"

Asuma: "Hey."

I hug my girlfriend and kiss her cheek then all hell breaks loose.

Skyler: "Hey I need to talk to you bro."

Sheena: "Cant you tell we was talking go screw your girlfriend."

Skyler: "Not now Sheena."

Sheena: "Dont tell me-"

I cut her off.

Asuma: "Ill be right back ok?"

Sheena: "Fine whatever."

I kiss her cheek and walk away with Skyler.

Skyler: "Look dude this is getting old cant you talk to her to forgive me or something?"

Asuma: "Dude you pushed her into a wall it took everything I had to forgive you."

Skyler: "Oh come on dude it was 2 months ago!"

Asuma: "Shes just being a drama queen you know how she is."

Skyler: "Cant you just talk to her for me."

Asuma: "Fine ill try but no promises."

Skyler: "Thanks bro."

I watch him walk off to his girlfriend and I shake my head.

{The only reason he dont want to do it cause he wants my head bitten off instead of him. Man what a drag!}

At lunch I grab Sheena and take her outside.

Sheena: "Everything ok?"

Asuma: "Are you ever going to forgive your brother?"

Sheena: "NO!"

Asuma: "Why?"

Sheena: "Cause!"

Asuma: "You dont even have a reason to be mad at him do you?"

Sheena: "Well um."

Asuma: "Sheena look, you still get to text Mindori and he tried to say sorry many times ok so just put it behind already ok baby girl its been 2 months its getting old. If not for yourself then do it for me please. I want my smiling happy Sheena back.

I cup my hands on her cheeks and she smiles.

Sheena: "Ok fine you win."

Asuma: "Thankyou."

I give her a quick kiss without anyone seeing and shortly after her and Skyler are inseparable.

Skyler's POV

Finally me and Sheena make up after 2 months thanks to Asuma.

Skyler: "Its good to have my sister back."

I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss her hair.

Sheena: "Hey! Stop your gonna mess up my hair!"

Skyler: "Haha whatever you say!"

After school I decided to go to the falls to think.

{Why cant I get you out of my head? Do I feel guilty about something I didnt do or what is it?}

After thinking for awhile I go home.

-3 years later summer time-

Normal POV

Kushina: "Mindori?!"

Mindori: "Comeing!"

I go to my grandmother.

Mindori: "Yes?"

Kushina: "Your parents are coming over."

Mindori: "Oh really?"

Kushina: "Yes so go get ready ok."

Mindori: "Ok!"

-She goes to her room excited to see her family and gets ready-

Mindori's POV

Its been a couple weeks since I seen my parents. They visited every chance they got I really do miss home so much.

As I finish getting ready the doorbell rings and I run downstairs and jump in my fathers arms.

Mindori: "Daddy!"

Naruto: "Hey princess!"

Mindori: "I missed you!"

Naruto: "I missed you too."

Mindori: "Mommy!"

Hinata: "Hi sweetheart!"

Kushina: "Come on lets eat and we can talk about everything."

We all sit down, eat and talk about everything thats been going on.

Minato: "Just think son your babygirl is almost 17!"

Naruto: "Yeah I know thats what im worried about."

Hinata: "Haha everything will be fine anyway are you going to tell her?"

Naruto: "Tell her what?"

Hinata: "That thing we talked about."

Naruto: "Oh that thing."

Mindori: "Huh?"

I sit silently as they tell me.


	15. Chapter 14

Black Rose chapter 14

Skyler's POV

I was hanging out with my friends and Sheena but I look over and Sheena and Asuma have done nothing but make out so I just leave them alone. I light a cigarette and smoke it as im walking home and put it out before I walk into the house.

Sakura: "Hey sweetie!"

Skyler: "Hey mom. Where is Narumi?"

Sakura: "Shes asleep sweetie."

Skyler: "Oh ok ima go to my room."

I kiss my mom on the cheek and go to my room and just lay on my bed bored.

{What to do what to do?}

I turn on the TV and every channel I turn it to is about couples.

{Oh jesus christ forget this sitting around here isnt going to get my mind off of her.}

I decided to leave to get my mind off of things but my feet led me to the waterfall so I just sit down.

{Yeah like this place is going to help.}

Sheena's POV

As Asuma and I break a long kiss I look over and see Skyler gone.

Sheena: "Where did Sky go?"

Asuma: "I dont know."

Then it hit me.

Sheena: "Oh no I forgot. Come on lets go find him."

Asuma: "Ok."

We search for a few minutes and we see him sitting infront of a waterfall throwing pebbels into the water.

Sheena: "Should we go talk to him?"

Asuma: "I dont know. He dont like talking abou this feelings you know that."

Sheena: "I hope hes ok."

Asuma: "He just needs to be alone. Come on lets go get some lunch."

Me and Asuma hold hands and leave Skyler alone.

After a few hours I go home and see Skyler playing with our little sister Narumi.

Sheena: "Hey Sky."

Skyler: "Hey. Asuma go home?"

Sheena: "Yea, um im sorry about earlier."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it Sheena im glad to see you happy. Asuma is a great guy even though hes lazy but I trust him with you and I love seeing you happy.

Sheena: "Skyler."

Narumi: "Bubba Sissy what are you talking about?"

Skyler: "Nothing Nu-Nu now you better run before I get you."

Narumi: "AHHHH!"

Normal POV

-Narumi runs away from Skyler and he tickels her-

Sasuke: "Im home!"

Sakura: "Welcome home sweetie!"

-They kiss-

Sheena: "Hey daddy."

Sasuke: "Hey baby girl."

Narumi: "Daddy!"

Sasuke: "Theres my angel!"

-He picks her up and looks at Skyler-

Skyler: "Welcome home."

Sasuke: "Thanks. I need to have a word with you after dinner ok?"

Skyler: "Ok."

Sakura: "Speaking of dinner its almost ready so everyone go wash up."

Narumi: "OKAY!"

-She jumps down and runs off-

Sasuke: "Gosh shes loud."

Sakura: "Just like you haha."

-After dinner Skyler and Sasuke go outside and take a walk-

Skyler: "Everything ok?"

Sasuke: "Listen son, I know your depressed about what happened but, You had to know it was going to happen sooner or later."

Skyler: "I know I just couldnt break free I guess."

Sasuke: "Listen I know somedays are a pain but just remember you will find someone who loves you for you and not money ok?"

Skyler: "I doubt that."

Sasuke: "Well dont doubt it. Love isnt easy it never has been but once you find that special someone your not even going to remember this feeling. Just remember everyone turns into a black rose sooner or later but as time passes that black rose becomes red again."

Skyler: "Thanks dad."

Sasuke: "Your welcome son."

Skyler: "It just feels like im being stabbed over and over."

Sasuke: "I know but it will pass I promise."

Skyler: "I know."

-He whipes the tears growing in his eyes and they start walking back home-

-A couple weeks go by and the first day of 11th grade has started-

Sheena's POV

I walk into the school and hug my friends after missing them over the summer than I hear a voice behind me that sounds like someone I know.

?: "Sheena!"


	16. Chapter 15

Sheena's POV

I turn to the voice and I cant believe what im seeing.

Sheena: "Mindori?"

Mindori: "Im back haha!"

Tifa: "Mindori!"

Pandora: "Oh my gosh welcome back!"

Mindori's POV

I get hugged by my old bestfriends.

Mindori: "Oh my gosh we have so much to catch up on!"

Sheena: "No kidding!"

Pandora: "What happened to you?"

Mindori: "I was at a private school."

Tifa: "Oh I bet that sucked."

Mindori: "Yes it did haha but its not that bad."

Sheena: "So why are you back?"

Mindori: "My dad said I could come back and I wanted to surprise everyone!"

Sheena: "I missed you soo much chicka we have loads to catch up on!"

Im hugged by my bestfriends again and we go to the lunch room to talk.

Mindori: "Has anyone heard from Rebecca by the way?"

Sheena: "I heard from her the other day."

Pandora: "Uh-oh Sheena here comes your man."

Sheena: "Huh?"

We both look behind us and a rather cute sexy guy walks up to Sheena and kisses her making me blush.

{Holy hell when did she get a hot guy like that?}

Sheena: "Hi to you too hahaha!"

Asuma: "Haha sorry my love!"

Sheena: "Oh look whos back!"

He looks my direction.

Asuma: "Holy hell Mindori?"

{Wait a minute is that?}

Mindori: "Asuma?"

Asuma: "Who did you think?"

Mindori: "Haha oh my gosh!"

We hug and talk for a little while.

Asuma: "Wont Skyler be shocked to hear your back."

Mindori: "I dont want him to know."

Asuma: "Why not?"

Mindori: "I just think its better that way. The more time it takes for him to realize who I am then the less time I have to deal with his girlfriend."

Pandora: "Huh?"

Tifa: "Girlfriend?"

Asuma: "Does she not know?"

Sheena: "Not yet."

Mindori: "Huh? Know what?"

Just then the bell rings.

Asuma: "I promise I wont tell him but we will talk later ok?"

Mindori: "Ok bye!"

Tifa: "Why is the girls and boys seperated this year?"

Pandora: "I have no idea but Asuma is hot."

Sheena: "Hahaha watch it!"

I laugh with my friends and we all go to class.

Teacher girls room: "Ok class quiet down. Mindori welcome to this school."

Mindori: "Thankyou."

Teacher: "Ok lets get started."

-She wrights notes on the board and we copy them. After 30mins class ends.-

Sheena: "Well that class is boring!"

Mindori: "Hahaha you think everything is boring!"

Sheena: "I know hahaha!"

During the middle of our next class I get a bathroom pass and as im walking there I run into someone.

Mindori: "Oh excuse me."

?: "Dont worry about it. Are you hurt?"

Mindori: "Not at all."

?: "Um im Tybalt."

Mindori: "Im Mindori.

Tybalt: "Nice to meet you."

Mindori: "You too."

Tybalt: "Im sorry but I have to go. Ill see you around Mindori."

I watch him bend down and kiss my hand then he turns around and walks away.

{Oh my god!}

I walk back into the classroom blushing.

Normal POV

Sheena: "Whats wrong with you?"

Mindori: "I just ran into a guy and he kissed my hand."

Pandora: "Oh my gosh what was his name?"

Mindori: "Tybalt."

Tifa: "Oh my gosh hes a 12th grader."

Mindori: "Really? What was he doing in our building?"

Pandora: "Who knows."

Teacher: "GIRLS!"

All: "Sorry ma'am"


	17. Chapter 16

Normal POV

-Its lunch time-

Mindori: "Man our teachers are strict."

Pandora: "No kidding."

Tifa: "I didnt think it would be this hard."

Sheena: "No kidding. Come on lets go outside we have an hour and half before gym."

-They all go outside and sit under a tree in the shade and talk-

Mindori: "So what was everyone talking about this morning about me not knowing?"

Sheena: "Oh that. Well um."

Tifa: "He might be mad if you tell her."

Pandora: "She wont tell anyone. Besides everyone knows what happened."

Sheena: "OK but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

Mindori: "Ok I promise."

Sheena: "Truth is Keko and Skyler isnt together anymore."

Mindori: "What? What happened?"

Sheena: "A couple months ago they was on a date and when they was on the date 3 guys walked up to her asking when there next "appointment" is."

Mindori: "Appointment?"

Tifa: "Prostitute."

Mindori: "Oh my gosh your kidding?"

Sheena: "No. Skyler gave her everything she asked for he treated her like a princess and she treated him like dirt."

Mindori: "Oh wow. Was it really that bad?"

Sheena: "Mindori he was crying and has been depressed ever sence."

Mindori: "Oh my gosh poor Sky."

Tifa: "He doesnt show it but hes actually really hurt."

Pandora: "Yea according to Asuma he was going to propose to her. He had the ring and everything."

Mindori: "Oh wow I feel bad for him."

Sheena: "Yea no kidding."

Mindori: "Does she still go to this school?"

Sheena: "No she got pregnate and had to be kicked out."

Mindori: "Thats what she gets."

Tifa: "I heard it was Skylers."

Sheena: "Its not even I know that."

Skyler's POV

I sit on the bleachers outside talking to Asuma when I see Sheena hanging out with a girl I never seen.

Skyler: "Im guessing shes new?"

Asuma: "Who?"

Skyler: "That girl Sheena is talking to."

Asuma: "Oh um well I guess you could say that."

Skyler: "Who is she?"

Asuma: "I dont know."

Skyler: "Lets go find out."

Asuma: "Skyler thats not a good idea."

Skyler: "Why not?"

Asuma: "Its just not."

Skyler: "You know who she is dont you?"

Asuma: "I just met her so no not really."

Skyler: "Mhm sure ima go say hi."

Asuma: "Skyler wait!"

Mindori's POV

As we talk I hear comotion and I look and see Asuma trying to hold someone back but they got out of his grip.

Tifa: "Oh crap you dont think he heard us do you?"

Sheena: "From over there? No."

Pandora: "What are we going to do with Mindori."

Sheena: "Dont say anything."

As I sit there confused I see a guy with reading glasses on, hair that goes to the tip of his shoulders, a lip piercing and the first 3 buttons of his shirt unbutton come tword us.

Tifa: "Hiya!"

Skyler: "Hey."

{Oh my gosh his voice is deeper than I expected.}

I pretend to read blushing like crazy.

Pandora: "What you need?"

Skyler: "Nothing really just came to see what you 3 are doing."

Sheena: "Nothing much why?"

Skyler: "Just wondering."

Skyler's POV

As I talk to the girls the one girl I dont know acts like im not their.

{Who is this chick?}

Sheena: "You can go now."

Skyler: "Why?"

Sheena: "Girl talk go shoo shoo."

{Shes hiding something.}

Skyler: "Haha ok see you later."

I walk away back to Asuma.

Skyler: "What is she hiding?"

Asuma: "Sheena? Hide something? No."

Skyler: "Your hiding it to and I think it has something to do with that girl."

We hear the bell ring.

Asuma: "I have no idea what your talking about."

I watch my bestfriend walk away and I laugh going to class.

Sheena's POV

Sheena: "Come on Mindori we gotta go."

Mindori: "One question first."

Sheena: "What?"

Mindori: "Who was that?"

We all laugh as Mindori stands their clueless and I decide to play a little.

Sheena: "Figure it out hahaha!"

All the girls except Mindori walk away laughing.

Mindori: "Oh come on thats not fair!"

We go to gym and the truth starts.


	18. Chapter 17

Normal POV

-Everyone gets to gym class boys and girls-

Teacher: "Ok class were going to do relays."

Sheena: "Are you kidding me?"

Teacher: "No why?"

Tifa: "Lets play dodgeball or something please its our first day."

Teacher: "Would everyone rather do that?"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

Teacher: "Ok dodgeball it is but tomorrow is relays."

Sheena: "Boys vs girl!"

Asuma: "Bring it on baby!"

Sheena: "I will haha!"

-The game starts and already 5 people on each team is out-

-A ball is thrown and Mindori catches it leaving 4 boys and 5 girls-

Sheena: "Hey Asuma!"

Asuma: "What?"

Sheena: "Come here I have something to tell you."

Asuma: "Ok."

Skyler: "No!"

-Sheena tags him with a ball-

Sheena: "Your out."

Asuma: "So are you babygirl."

-She looks down and realizes he has his ball touching her back-

Sheena: "Screw you!"

Asuma: "Hahaha!"

-Leaving 4 girls and 3 boys the game goes on and finally its down to the last two-

Skyler: "Are you the new girl?"

Mindori: "Maybe."

Skyler: "Just cause your a girl dont mean ill go easy."

Mindori: "Never said I wanted you too."

-The game goes on for about 5mins until they both throw a ball at the same time and finally Skyler catches her ball-

Skyler: "Good try."

Mindori: "Yes it was."

-Mindori shows her the ball she caught-

Teacher: "Oh wow we never had a tie before"

Sheena: "What now?"

Teacher: "Well these two wont have to do relays tomorrow."

Sheena: "That sucks!"

-After gym everyone gets ready to go home-

Skyler: "Hey new girl?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Skyler: "Goodjob in gym today."

Mindori: "Um thanks."

Sheena's POV

Me, the girls and Asuma is standing behind a corner watching Mindori and Skyler talk.

Sheena: "Hahaha how can they be so blind."

Asuma: "I have no idea."

Sheena: "Should we yell their names?"

Asuma: "You want to?"

Sheena: "Sure! Go around on the other side and act like you was looking for him."

Asuma: "Ok."

I watch him walk around the school and end up a little ways behind Skyler and I nod my head.

Asuma: "Skyler! Yo bro come on lets go hang out!"

Sheena: "Hey Mindori come on!"

Skyler: "Mindori?"

Mindori: "Skyler? Im sorry I gotta go."

Skyler: "Mindori wait!"

I watch Mindori walk away from Skyler as hes calling out to her and she disappears.

Sheena: "Oh no I hope I didnt upset her."

Skyler's POV

Skyler: "You knew didnt you?"

Asuma: "Hey calm down jeez she will be fine shes probley just shocked."

Skyler: "Come on lets go."

We leave and on my way home I cant get Mindori out of my head.

{Is that really the Mindori who use to live here? Or is that a different Mindori? I guess ill find out tomorrow}

Mindori's POV

{Oh my gosh why didnt they tell me thats who it was!}

As im freaking out in my mind, my face is burning hot from blushing and I feel like crying.

Sheena: "Mindori!"

Mindori: "Huh?"

Sheena: "Hey are you ok?"

Im hugged by my bestfriend.

Sheena: "Im sorry I didnt tell you I thought you sorta knew."

Mindori: "Its fine im just shocked that that is the same Skyler."

Sheena: "Big change huh?"

Mindori: "Very big!"

Sheena: "Haha anyway I needa get home ill see you tomorrow ok?"

Mindori: "Ok bye!"

We go our seperate way and I fall asleep that night not knowing that tomorrow was going to be very long.


	19. Chapter 18

Black Rose chapter 18

Mindori's POV

I walk into the lunch room and greet my friends.

Pandora: "Hey chicka! You ok?"

Mindori: "Yes im fine why?"

Tifa: "You looked shocked when you seen Skyler yesterday thats why."

Mindori: "Oh no im fine."

{I guess I did leave him at a bad spot. I guess I need to apologize next time I see him.}

Sheena: "Well lucky you hes not here today."

Mindori: "Huh? Why not?"

Sheena: "I dont know he said he just didnt feel like getting up. I dont know if its depression or hes sick."

Mindori: "Oh no I hope I didnt cause it."

Tifa: "Is he love sick haha!"

Pandora: "Not funny Tifa, hes really hurting after what she did to him."

Tifa: "I know im sorry."

Sheena: "Ill have Asuma go over later and check on him."

I hear the bell ring and we go to class but for some reason I cant focus on anything.

Teacher: "Mindori!"

Mindori: "Huh? Yes?"

Teacher: "Are you listening?"

Mindori: "Um yes."

Teacher: "Oh really? Then why are you on the wrong page?"

Mindori: "Huh?"

I look down and noticed im 3 pages behind.

Mindori: "Im sorry."

Teacher: "Pay attention next time."

Mindori: "Yes ma'am."

{Oh man I better get my head on streight before I get into trouble again.}

But as time goes on I still cant focus on anything.

Normal POV

-Lunch Time-

Sheena: "Hey chicka whats wrong with you?"

Mindori: "Nothing I just cant focus on anything and I dont know why."

Tifa: "Is it Skyler?"

Mindori: "I dont know. Maybe I guess I just feel bad about yesterday."

Sheena: "Dont worry about it."

-School goes by very slowly and instead of going home Mindori walks to the park.-

Tybalt: "Huh? Mindori is that you?"

Mindori: "Huh? Tybalt? Hey!"

Tybalt: "What are you doing here?"

Mindori: "Nothing really I just didnt want to go home yet."

Tybalt: "Oh so how is school going?"

Mindori: "Its going good but I cant focus on anything today."

Tybalt: "Why not?"

Mindoir: "Im not sure."

Tybalt: "Oh well do you want to go take a walk?"

Mindori: "Sure!"

-They go take a walk-

Mindori: "What was you doing in our building the other day?"

Tybalt: "Huh?"

Mindori: "Your a 12th grader, What was you doing in the 11th grade building?"

Tybalt: "Oh I had to turn in some paperwork."

Mindori: "Oh I see."

Tybalt: "Im kinda glad I decided to do it too."

Mindori: "Why?"

Tybalt: "Cause I got to meet a beautiful woman in the process."

Mindori: "Oh my."

-Her face turns red-

Tybalt: "I should get going I have some stuff to do."

Mindori: "Oh ofcourse."

Tybalt: "Um can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Mindori: "Oh sure!"

-They trade numbers and go their own way-

-Next day-

Skyler's POV

I walk into the school noxt excited at all.

Asuma: "Hey dude where was you yesterday?"

Skyler: "I just didnt feel like getting up out of bed."

Asuma: "And you call me lazy."

Skyler: "Yea I know haha."

Asuma: "Come on lets go hang with the girl."

Skyler: "Im not so sure about that."

Asuma: "Come on dude its not like you two use to date or something now stop being scared and come on."

Skyler: "I didnt say I was scared I just dont know what to say to her."

Asuma: "Simple say hi."

Skyler: "Smartellic."

I follow him over to the girls.

Sheena: "Hey Sky! Feeling better?"

Skyler: "Yeah."

I look at Mindori but see her texting someone.

Tifa: "Jesus girl who are you texting?"

Mindori: "Tybalt."

Pandora: "That 12th grader?"

Mindori: "Yea we exchanged numbers yesterday."

Sheena: "Really? Cool!"

{I guess she has a boyfriend.}

Finally I see her put up her phone and she looks at me but my words froze.

Sheena: "Are you two gonna say hi to eachother or just look at eachother."

Both: "Shut up Sheena!"

Sheena: "Hahaha!"

We look at eachother again and slightly smile at eachother not knowing the turn my heart would take.


	20. Chapter 19

Black Rose chapter 19

-Weekend-

Mindori's POV

Im walking down the street trying to find something to do until I see a place thats way to familar.

{Huh? I didnt think I was this close to it.}

I look at the waterfall and dont see anyone there so I go up to it and sit down.

{Now this brings back memories.}

I turn my phone off and lay in the grass relaxing.

{This is relaxing. To bad I never realized it earlier. Its so great to be back.}

I smile and close my eyes but after a few minutes I hear a voice.

?: "Are you dead?"

Mindori: "Huh!?"

I shot my eyes open and see a pair of bright green eyes looking down at me.

Mindori: "Skyler! You scared me!"

Skyler: "Sorry. Can I join you?"

Mindori: "Ofcourse!"

I sit up and he sits beside me.

Skyler's POV

As we sit beside eachother there is an awkward silence between us.

Mindori: "Should I leave you alone?"

Skyler: "Huh? Oh no your fine I didnt mean to interrupt you."

Mindori: "I wasnt doing anything haha. My feet just led me here so I decided to relax."

Skyler: "Oh. So how have you been?"

Mindori: "Ive been good. You?"

Skyler: "So so I guess."

Mindori: "Dont be mad but Sheena told me what happened between you and Keko."

Skyler: "I figured she would."

Mindori: "Im sorry that happened to you."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it. Its just another relationship in the ground."

I lay back look up at the sky.

Mindori: "Um im sorry about Monday."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it."

Mindori: "I guess I should go."

Skyler: "Why?"

Mindori: "It just seems right."

Skyler: "Oh. Well if you want you can."

Mindori: "Ill see you later."

Skyler: "Ok."

As she gets up I catch a glimpse under her skirt and smile as she walks away.

{Well that just made my day!}

I get up and walk home.

-Next day-

Mindori's POV

I wake up to a text message on my phone.

Tybalt text: Goodmorning. I hope this dont wake you but I have somethings to do so I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch later? If not its ok anyway see you later bye.

I smile at the butterflies in my stomach and I reply to the text message.

Mindori text: Id love to have lunch with you just text me when you can!

I jump up out of bed, get changed and run downstairs.

Mindori: "Goodmorning!"

Naruto: "Goodmorning why are you in suck a good mood?"

Mindori: "I just am haha!"

Hinata: "Whats his name?"

Naruto: "Huh?"

Mindori: "Tybalt!"

Naruto: "Tybalt?"

Hinata: "How old?"

Mindori: "Hes a 12th grader hehe!"

Naruto: "What are you talking about?"

Both: "Nothing!"

Naruto: "Oh ok."

I sit down and eat my breakfast then I leave the house.

Sheena: "Oh hey chicka!"

Mindori: "Hey Sheena!"

Sheena: "What is your plans today?"

Mindori: "Nothing right now but I have a date today at lunch."

Sheena: "Really with who?"

Mindori: "Tybalt."

Sheena: "Oh my gosh!"

Mindori: "Haha I think your more excited than I am."

Sheena: "I know anyway I gotts go see you later!"

Mindori: "Ok chicka bye!"

I watch Sheena leave and my phone goes off.

Mindori: "Hello?"

Tybalt: "Hey!"

Mindori: "Oh hey!"

Tybalt: "Sorry but our plans have to change."

Mindori: "What do you mean?"

Tybalt: "Instead of lunch I want to take you out to dinner."

Mindori: "Oh really? Sure!"

Tybalt: "Oh good I thought you would be mad."

Mindori: "No ofcourse not!"

Tybalt: "Ok great anyway ill see you tonight!"

Mindori: "Ok bye!"

We hang up and I decide to go shopping for tonight.


	21. Chapter 20

black rose chapter 20

Mindori's POV

As I start getting ready for my date I hear the doorbell ring through out the house.

Hinata: "Mindori someone is here for you!"

Mindori: "Comeing!"

I walk downstairs and see my date holding a rose in his hand and I blush.

Mindori: "Your earlie."

Tybalt: "Im sorry but I couldnt wait any longer to see you."

He takes my hand and kisses it.

Tybalt: "You look very beautiful. This is for you."

Mindori: "Thankyou."

I take the rose and put it in a vase.

Tybalt: "Are you ready?"

Mindori: "Yes I am."

I take his hand and we leave for the resturant.

Skyler's POV

I walk into the living room and sit down on the sofa beside Sheena.

Skyler: "Wow your not texting?"

Sheena: "No Mindori is on a date."

Skyler: "Huh? Date?"

Sheena: "Yeah Tybalt asked her out and she said yes."

Skyler: "Oh congrats for her."

Sheena: "Jealous?"

Skyler: "What do you mean jealous? Why would I be?"

Sheena: "I thought you liked her?"

Skyler: "Yeah as a friend."

Sheena: "I meant more than that."

Skyler: "No. Shes cute but not my type."

Sheena: "And look where your type got you."

Skyler: "Shut up."

Sheena: "All im saying is maybe you two should become close you know."

Skyler: "For what?"

Sheena: "Because I think she still likes you."

Skyler: "Hn."

I get up and go to my room.

{She still likes me? Why?}

I kept thinking about what Sheena said but my mind runs into a dead end with no hope of finding a answer.

-Next day-

I wake up and hear a high pitched squeal coming from the hallway.

Skyler: "What is all the noise about."

I open my door and seen Sheena and Mindori jumping up and down happy about something.

Mindori's POV

I came over to Sheenas house to tell her about my date then I hear Skyler and look tword him and realized he was shirtless. My face went red in 1.3 seconds.

{Oh my god what a body! Wait stop it Mindori!}

Sheena: "Sorry to wake you! Come on chicka tell me more about this handsome prince of yours!"

Mindori: "Haha ok ok!"

Sheena: "Did he really kiss you?"

Mindori: "Only on the cheek but oh my gosh he opened doors for me pulled out my chair and even gave me a rose. Hes so handsome!"

Skyler's POV

{He done all of that? Hn what a suck up.}

I close my door and decide to get dressed and leave the house.

Normal POV

As the day goes on normally it was the week of school again and Mindori tells everyone how her date went.

Pandora: "So are you a couple now?"

Mindori: "Yeah I think so im not sure just yet."

-Someone walks up behind her without her knowing-

Tybalt: "And why dont you know yet?"

-She jumos and turns around-

Mindori: "Hey! haha you scared me!"

Tybalt: "Im sorry I didnt mean to."

-They hug-

Mindori: "Oh these are my friends! This is Sheena Tifa and Pandora."

Tybalt: "Its very nice to meet you beautiful ladies."

Skyler's POV

Asuma and I watch as Tybalt talks to the girls.

Asuma: "Is that?"

Skyler: "Yupp."

Asuma: "Is he?"

Skyler: "Yupp."

Asuma: "Does she?"

Skyler: "Nope."

Asuma: "Are you?"

Skyler: "Nope."

Asuma: "Ah ok."

As the bell rung I seen him kiss Mindori's cheek and for some reason it ticked me off seeing that.

{What the hell? Why am I feeling this? Am I jealouse? No I cant be I dont even like Mindori.}

I go to class and school went by quickly. As I walk out of the building I see Mindori.

{Come on just talk to her already!}

Skyler: "Hey Mindori!?"

Mindori: "Huh? Oh hey Skyler!"

Skyler: "Was you going home?"

Mindori: "Oh no I was thinking about taking a walk."

Skyler: "Wanna go to the falls?"

Mindori: "Sure!"

It was there at the falls that I was going to realize my true feelings for the first time.


	22. Chapter 21

Normal POV

Skyler and Mindori walk to the falls making small talk here and there until they reach it.

Mindori: "I never get tired of this place!"

Skyler: "I cant think of anyone who would."

Mindori: "Do you remember when we first came here and all we did was talk and talk for hours haha."

Skyler: "Yeah then your dad almost had my head cause we stayed out to late haha."

Mindori: "Yeah. I didnt want to leave that day."

Skyler: "The place or me?"

Mindori: "Honestly I think it was both."

Skyler: "Oh. So tell me whos your boyfriend?"

-It was the Skyler wished he wouldnt have asked-

Mindori: "Oh my gosh hes so amazing! Hes a true gentleman hes tall handsome hes everything a girl would want in a man!"

-She keeps going on and on-

Skyler: "Ok ok ok I get the point hes great!"

Mindori: "Oh sorry hahaha! I guess I need to learn when to stop huh haha."

Skyler: "Yeah you do haha."

Mindori: "Oh come on you wasnt supposed to agree with me hahaha!"

-She pushes his shoulder playfully-

Skyler: "Are you afraid of water?"

Mindori: "No why?"

-He splashes water on her-

Mindori: "Ahhh! Skyler Lee!"

Skyler: "Haha you scream like a girl!"

Mindori: "Oh im so going to get you for that!"

-She starts chasing him and jumps on his back trying to take him down on the ground-

Skyler: "Hahaha you couldnt take down a fly!"

Mindori: "Wanna bet?!"

Skyler: "Yeah I do haha."

-He holds her legs and spins around really fast-

Mindori: "Ahh! Skyler stop im going to fall!"

-He stops-

Skyler: "I wouldnt let you fall hahaha!"

Mindori: "No you would just drop me."

Skyler: "Maybe haha."

Mindori: "Ugh your so mean haha."

-He puts her down and faces her-

Skyler: "Im not mean."

Mindori: "Yes you are haha."

-As soon as they look eachother in the eyes they both freeze and Skyler slowly starts coming closer and when hes right in her face they both start laughing and she pushes him playfully-

Mindori: "Hahaha see your mean."

Skyler: "How am I mean haha. Did you want to kiss?"

Mindori: "Eww no haha! Your one of my bestfriends I dont think so haha!"

Skyler: "I was kidding haha!"

-They look at the sun and see it start going down slowly-

Mindori: "I should get home its getting late."

Skyler: "Yeah um can I walk you sence its so late?"

Mindori: "Sure thanks!"

-They started walking and didnt stop talking all the way their until they got infront of her house-

Skyler: "So ill see you tomorrow."

Mindori: "Ofcourse haha goodnight."

Skyler: "Night."

-He watches her walk in and leaves with a smile on his face-

Skyler's POV

As I walk in the house I start walking to my room until my twin stops me.

Sheena: "Whats got you in suck a good mood?"

Skyler: "Ive always been in a good mood."

Sheena: "Your glowing tonight what happened?"

Skyler: "Nothing to worry your little head about."

I go to my room and get ready for bed but as im lying there I start to thinking back on what happened.

{Was I really about to kiss her? Do I really like her more than a friend?}

I keep thinking to myself hopeing that there was a explanation to why I almost kissed her but darkness overcame and before I could find an answer.

The next moring I wake up in a extremely good mood and walk to school with a skip in my step.

{What has gotten into me?}

Then I see Mindori and a smile came across my face. I run up to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

Skyler: "Morning!"

Mindori: "Hahaha goodmorning to you too!"

Skyler: "So who are you texting?"

Mindori: "None of your buisness nosey haha."

I feel her playfully push me away and we start talking until the bell rings.

After school I see Mindori and I was about to ask her if she wanted to go back to the falls but before I could get to her I see a guy walk up to her hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek then she leaves with him and I feel my heart heart and I feel like that for the rest of the day.


	23. Chapter 22

-6 months later-

Asuma's POV

I walk up to my girlfriend and give her a kiss.

Sheena: "Hey."

Asuma: "Hey everything ok?"

Sheena: "Its Mindori."

Asuma: "Whats wrong?"

Sheena: "She seen a girl kissing Tybalt."

Asuma: "What? Are you sure it was him doing the kissing?"

Sheena: "I dont know but shes sad now."

I look over and see Skyler laying down on the bleachers outside throwing a ball up in the air.

Asuma: "Dont worry I think I know someone who can cheer her up."

Sheena: "Ok."

I walk over to Skyler.

Asuma: "Hey can we talk?"

Skyler: "If you tell me my sister is pregnate than run now."

Asuma: "Not even close dude our relationship hasnt gone that far."

Skyler: "Good then what is it?"

He sits up and I sit beside him and explain everything to Skyler.

Skyler: "Are they still together?"

Asuma: "I guess I dont know anyway think you can make her feel better?"

Skyler: "Yeah I have an idea."

Asuma: "By the way Skyler you know what he wants from her right?"

Skyler: "Yeah I do dont worry ill ask her about it."

I leave and we go to class.

Mindori's POV

-After school-

After seeing another girl kissing Tybalt ive been sad all day until I hear a voice behind me that makes me feel better.

Skyler: "Mindori! Hey where are you going?"

Mindori: "I was gonna go home why?"

Skyler: "Well instead of going home and being bored come with me instead."

Mindori: "Where are we going?"

Skyler: "You will see come on!"

I feel his warm hand grab mine and we start walking.

Mindori: "Where are we going?"

Skyler: "You will see!"

No matter how many times I asked he wouldnt answer me.

Skyler: "Ok were here."

Mindori: "Huh?"

I look up and see a large amusment park.

Mindori: "Oh my gosh I had no idea this was here?"

Skyler: "Its only in town for a little while come on!"

Mindori: "But Skyler I dont have no money one me!"

Skyler: "Dont worry about that ill pay for everything."

Mindori: "Skyler I cant ask that of you."

Skyler: "But I want too."

I see him give me a sad puppy look and it gets me everytime.

Mindori: "Alright fine you win."

Skyler: "Haha good now come on!"

I feel him pull my hand and we ride every ride and play all the games.

Mindori: "Aww I cant win at this one."

Skyler: "Here let me try."

It was a kunai throwing contest and whoever can get 100 points wins the grand prize.

Mindori: "Are you sure you can do it?"

Skyler: "Ofcourse."

I watch him throw one after the other and gets 100 points the first try.

Mindori: "How did you do that?"

Skyler: "Just aim and throw haha!"

Guy: "Here is your grand prize!"

He hands Skyler a huge teddy bear but then he hands it to me.

Mindori: "Huh?"

Skyler: "I won it for you so here."

We both blush deeply.

Mindori: "But how am I supposed to carry something thats as big as I am?"

Skyler: "Haha ok Ill carry it!"

Mindori: "Thankyou haha!"

Skyler: "Are you hungry?"

Mindori: "Actually come to think about it I havnt ate sence lunch."

Skyler: "Come on theres a little cafe close by we can go there they have the best hamburgers!"

Mindori: "Haha ok lets go!"

We take eachothers hand and head to the cafe.

Skyler: "Come on order anything you want!"

Mindori: "Thanks! Ill have the bacon cheese burger with a sprite."

Skyler: "Make that 2."

Waiter: "Ok!"

Mindori: "I have something ive been wanting to ask you."

Skyler: "What is it?"

Mindori: "Why did you take me to that park?"

Skyler: "Asuma told me what happened with Tybalt so I just wanted to make you smile again and make sure you was really ok."

Mindori: "Thanks but im fine honestly besides it was her who kissed him."

Skyler's POV

{I was afraid she would say that.}

Skyler: "Mindori if I tell you something about your "perfect" boyfriend will you promise not to hate me?"

Mindori: "What do you have to tell me?"

And thats when everything started to fall apart.


	24. Chapter 23

Skyler's POV

{Well here goes nothing.}

Skyler: "I knew Tybalt through Keko about a year ago."

Mindori: "Huh? So he knows Keko?"

Skyler: "Not only that but there is apart of the story between me and Keko that only Asuma knows."

Mindori: "Oh really?"

Skyler: "I walked to Keko's house to pick her up for a date and sence her parents knew me they let me go up to her bedroom and when I walked in-"

I paused trying to find the words.

Skyler: "She was having sex with a guy and well thats how I met Tybalt me and him got into a fight that day and a couple weeks later she tells me shes pregnate."

Mindori: "I dont understand? Whats his past relationship have to do with our relationship?"

Skyler: "Im saying hes not telling you who he really is. That baby is his he goes around finds young innocent girls and makes them fall in love with him, And once he gets done with them in bed he leaves."

Mindori's POV

I sit there shocked at what my bestfriend is saying.

Mindori: "Your lying. You only say that about him because of him and Keko. You dont even know him."

Skyler: "Why would I be lying about that Mindori? Im trying to protect you and stop it before it goes to far."

Mindori: "I dont want to hear anymore about this."

Skyler: "Mindori I-"

I hear him sigh deeply and we dont exchange another word. We get infront of my house after he walks me home and he hands me the bear.

Skyler: "Here I told you I won it for you and I meant it."

I go ahead and take it.

Mindori: "Thankyou for tonight I really did have fun."

Skyler: "Your welcome im sorry for saying the things I did about him. I pray that I am wrong and that he really is who he says he is cause getting your heart broke isnt a great feeling.

Mindori: "I know im sorry I sorta yelled at you I know you mean no harm but he really is a great guy Skyler so you dont need to worry ok?"

Skyler: "Ok ill try not too."

Mindori: "Thanks."

Hinata: "Mindori sweetie come on its getting late you need to get ready for bed."

Mindori: "Comeing mom!"

We smile at eachother

Skyler: "I guess you better go."

Mindori: "Yeah. Thanks again you really are a great friend."

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek without thinking and go inside not seeing him again until tomorrow.

Skyler's POV

As I lay in my bed that night I finally realized everything that ive been feeling.

{There isnt any excuses anymore. Im in love with her and I must protect her at all cost.}

I fall asleep slowly.

-Next morning-

As im walking on the school campus I see Tybalt cupping Mindori's face with one hand and talking to her. I make my hand into a fist and go inside.

Sheena's POV

I see my brother and I start wondering why he looks ticked until I see Mindori and Tybalt together.

{Hm maybe I can cheer him up}

Sheena: "Hey Sky! I didnt see you lastnight where did you go?"

Skyler: "Nowhere."

Sheena: "Ohh. Well watcha doing?"

Skyler: "Nothing Sheena please leave me alone I have a headache."

Sheena: "Ok fine sheesh!"

I decided to leave my grumpy brother alone and go bug someone else.

Asuma's POV

I see Skyler with his head laying down on the tabel and start thinking what had happen.

Asuma: "Did it not go that well."

Skyler: "It was going great until I told her the truth about "perfect" boyfriend."

Asuma: "Well when we tried to tell you about Keko you acted the same way."

Skyler: "No I didnt."

Asuma: "Yeah you did."

Skyler: "Huh? Did I really?"

Asuma: "Yupp."

Skyler: "Oh god this sucks!"

Asuma: "What does? Her not believeing you or her being with him and not you?"

Skyler: "Both."

Asuma: "Ah so you do like her."

Skyler: "No who said that?"

Asuma: "You did just now."

I watch him think for a minute.

Skyler: "Ah crap!"

Asuma: "Haha its finally good to see you honest with your feelings haha!"

Skyler: "Shut up!"

Asuma: "Dont worry I wont tell anyone I promise."

Skyler: "Thanks."

Mindori's POV

The week goes by fast and its already Friday me and Skyler havnt talked sence that night.

Out of nowhere I get a text on my phone and I get excited after I read it.

Text: Hey I want to take you somewhere special tonight so be ready by 8 ok?

Reply: Ok!

I tell Sheena and everyone about it!

Sheena's POV

During class I get a hall pass and on my way back I hear 2 people talking in a empty room and I accidently hear them.

Girl voice: "Are you going to do it tonight?"

Boy voice: "Ofcourse she should trust me now."

Girl voice: "Good make her pay for ruining my and Skyler's relationship up before he could get me pregnate."

Boy voice: "I will baby dont worry we will get our money."

Girl voice: "Good here is where you will take her in order."

I gasp after I hear their plan and I look a little in the window and my froze shocked and run back to the class room.


	25. Chapter 24

Sheena's POV

During lunch time I find Mindori.

Sheena: Mindori!

Mindori: "Huh? Whats wrong Sheena?"

Sheena: "Listen you cant go on that date tonight!"

Mindori: "What are you talking about?"

Sheena: "I have a very bad feeling about it I dont trust him please dont go!"

Then I hear a voice that sends chills up my spine.

Tybalt: "Dont trust who Sheena?"

I watch him wrap his arms around her neck from behind her and kiss her cheek.

Sheena: "Um nothing im sorry im just worried about her you kow."

Tybalt: "Dont worry shes perfectly safe with me."

I watch him give me a smile but it looked evil so I decided to tell my brother.

Skyler's POV

As im talking to Asuma I hear running and I see Sheena running to us panting.

Skyler: "Hey whats wrong?"

Sheena: "Its (Pant Pant) Mindori.

Skyler: "Slow down I cant understand you."

Asuma: "Sheena whats going on with Mindori?"

Sheena: "Shes going to go on a date with Tybalt tonight."

Skyler: "Ok their dateing Sheena."

Sheena: "No you dont understand!"

I listen to what she has to say and my eyes turn red and hands clench into fist.

Mindori's POV

That night im getting ready for my date until he finally shows up.

Tybalt: "Wow you look more beautiful everytime I see you."

Mindori: "Thankyou."

Tybalt: "Shall we go?"

Mindori: "Ok!"

We get into his car and drive off to a resturant not knowing another car was following us.

Mindori: "Oh wow this place is beautiful!"

Tybalt: "Not as much as you though."

We sit down and eat a romantic dinner.

Tybalt: "You know I want to show you something."

Mindori: "What is it?"

Tybalt: "Come and ill show you."

We get into the car again and drive to a fancy hotel and he takes me upstairs in a room and I start to feel uncomfortable.

Mindori: "Um what are we doing here?"

Tybalt: "You will see come inside."

I go inside and see rose petals everywhere and champagne with 2 glasses.

Tybalt: "Sit down on the bed and relax ill pour us a drink."

Mindori: "But im only 17 I dont drink."

Tybalt: "I wont tell anyone come on."

I take the glass anyway and start to feel very uncomfortable.

I feel him behind me and presses his lips onto my neck and goes down to my shoulder.

Mindori: "Stop it I dont like im going home."

I try to get up but he grabs my arm.

Tybalt: "No your not."

Mindori: "Yes I am not let go!"

Tybalt: "I dont think so."

I feel him jerk me onto the bed and pin me down.

Mindori: "Get off of me!"

Tybalt: "No. Skyler tried to warn you but you listen did you."

Mindori: "What are you talking about?"

Tybalt: "Kekos baby is mine and I do take virginitys."

Mindori: "Oh my god."

I try to move out of his grip but it dont work so I scream.

Mindori: "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Tybalt: "I like the screamers haha."

Mindori: "Please no stop it!"

Tybalt: "And whos going to make me? By the way that food you ate had sleeping powder in it in a couple of minutes ill get to have my way with you rather you like it or not."

Mindori: "No please SOMEONE HELP!"

Tybalt: "Loud arnt you?"

Just as I was about to loose all hope I hear the door being kicked in but before I could see who it was I fainted from the drugs.


	26. Chapter 25 Epilogue and Sequel coming

Mindori's POV

As I start to move around I feel my surooundings and I can tell that im in a bed covered up.

Mindori: "mmmm"

I try to open my eyes but then freeze in fear when I feel someone stroking my hair. Then I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of green ones looking down at me.

Mindori: "Skyler?"

Skyler: "Shh. Everything is alright please just rest."

Then I remember what happened and pop up quickly.

Skyler: "Dont worry your in my room. I didnt let him do anything to you."

Skyler's POV

I watch her look around confused.

Mindori: "How did you know where I was?"

Skyler: "It doesnt matter right now please just rest mom said he drugged you pretty good."

Mindori: "Will he come back?"

I watch as her eyes start to water.

Skyler: "No hes never coming back again ill always be by your side."

Mindori: "Im so sorry I didnt believe you Skyler!"

She leaps into my chest crying and I hold her and stroke her hair.

Skyler: "Dont worry about it ok youve had a long night please rest."

Mindori: "O-Ok."

Skyler: "And dont worry your parents know everything."

Mindori: "They do?"

Skyler: "Yes they wanted us to watch you until they can get him into custody."

Mindori: "Oh ok."

Skyler: "Now just rest ok."

She lays down and I tuck her back in my bed but as I try to walk away she grabs my hand.

Mindori: "Skyler?"

Skyler: "Yes?"

Mindori: "Please stay with me I dont want to be alone."

Skyler: "Ok ill stay with you."

After a few minutes of silence she says something that ive said myself.

Mindori: "Skyler?"

Skyler: "Yeah?"

Mindori: "It hurts. My heart hurts."

I watch as tears fall from her eyes.

Skyler: "I know but listen everyone turns into a black rose sooner or later but as time passes that black rose becomes red again."

Mindori: "You think so?"

Skyler: "Mine did. After I finally figured out my feelings its never been brighter."

Mindori: "What do you mean?"

Skyler: "Ill tell you someother time just rest for now."

Mindori: "Ok."

As she holds my hand tightly I watch her as she sleeps peacefully and I fall asleep beside her never letting go of her hand.

The next morning I wake up in the floor withmy head on the bed and a blanket over me and I remember what happened lastnight. I look in the bed and Mindori is gone so I go downstairs and hear her and Sheena laughing.

Mindori: "Oh my gosh she is too cute!"

Sheena: "Isnt she though sometimes she can be a little brat though haha."

Narumi: "Im not a brat your the brat hahaha!"

Sheena: "Oh you!"

Mindori's POV

We laugh and play with Narumi until I hear Sakura say goodmorning and I look over and see Skyler sitting at the bar rubbing his eyes yawning.

Skyler: "Morning."

Sakura: "Want anything sweetie?"

Skyler: "No im fine."

I walk over to him shyly.

Mindori: "Um Skyler?"

Skyler: "Hm? Yeah what is it?"

Mindori: "Thankyou for letting me sleep in your bed lastnight."

Skyler: "Dont worry about it."

Mindori: "Um later would it be ok if we could go see the falls?"

Skyler: "Sure."

Mindori: "Ok I better get home ill see you later ok?"

Skyler: "Sure bye."

Sheena: "Bye chicka!"

Narumi: "Bye Mini mouse come back and play again!"

Mindori: "I will bye!"

I go home take a shower and head to the falls but Skyler is already there laying down with his eyes closed.

Mindori: "Am I interrupting?"

He smiles.

Skyler: "No your not but you are slow."

Mindori: "Haha shut up!"

Normal POV

-They sit next to eachother talking about nothing serious and when Skyler closes his eyes again Mindori gets evil-

-She grabs a hand full of water and drops it on Skyler's face and he pops up-

Skyler: "What the hell thats cold!"

-Mindori falls laughing-

Mindori: "Are you awake now! hahahahahaha!"

Skyler: "I wasnt asleep you physco chick!"

Mindori: "Hahaha!"

Skyler: "Oh you are so mine now!"

-He picks her up bridal style and spins her around really fast-

Mindori: "Ahh stop!"

Skyler: "Ok."

-He walks over to the water with her still in his arms and he sways her like hes about to throw her-

Skyler: "1"

Mindori: "Oh my god no put me down!"

Skyler: "2"

Mindori: "Skyler Lee dont you dare!"

Skyler: "3!"

Mindori: "Ahhh!"

-She screams but doesnt feel anything cold or wet on her.-

Mindori: "Huh?"

-She opens her eyes and sees Skyler holding her laughing-

Skyler: "Hahahahaha I cant believe you thought i was going to throw you"

Mindori: "Cause you would now put me down!"

Skyler: "Hahaha ok ok ok!"

-He sits her down and they lay beside eachother on the grass-

Mindori: "What did you mean by once you figured out your feelings your rose is shining brighter than ever?"

Skyler: "Its hard to say."

Mindori: "Just say it."

Skyler's POV

I roll over on my stomach and hover over her.

Skyler: "Trust you dont want to know."

Mindori: "Yes I do."

{Oh god I dont know if I can hold back any longer.}

Skyler: "Ok but I warned you."

Mindori: "Huh?"

Mindori's POV

Before I could say anything else I feel a pair of warm lips on my and I lay there shock until I close my eyes and kiss him back. After a couple minutes we break it and he looks at me intensely.

Skyler: "I feel in love with you Mindori. I want you to be mine and only mine. I didnt understand what I was feeling until I realized that you are my rose.

I lay there speechless.

Mindori: "I-I dont know what to say Skyler."

Skyler: "You dont have to say anything youve been through alot and a relationship isnt what you need right now."

Mindori: "Skyler?"

Skyler: "Yes?"

Mindori: "I love you too."

Skyler's POV

I didnt believe what I was hearing so I asked again.

Skyler: "What?"

Mindori: "Somehow I always knew but I love you and I sorta always have."

Skyler: "Mindori are you-?"

Mindori: "Yes im sure before you even ask. I trust you. You saved my life Skyler and I know I can be safe with you."

Skyler: "Mindori."

I press my lips onto her soft ones over and over again filling in the feelings weve never said to eachother until we hear yelling from atop of the hill.

Sheena: "HEY LOVEBIRDS CUT IT OUT!"

Asuma: "GET A ROOM!"

We break our kiss and me and Skyler laugh.

Skyler: "GO AWAY!"

Sheena: "NO COME ON LETS GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!"

Mindori: "Haha that sounds like fun."

Skyler: "Alright come on."

I help her up and we hold hands walking tword the sunlight getting ready for the future that awaits us.

THE END!

{Epilogue and Sequel coming soon!}


End file.
